O Último Marauder
by C. M. Lupin
Summary: TRANSLATION/TRADUÇÃO - História original por Resa Aureus. No final da guerra, o retrato de Dumbledore dá uma missão a Hermione que pode salvar o decurso da história de ela for bem-sucedida, mas desfiar o tecido do tempo se não o for. VENCEDORA DO 1º LUGAR dos Energize W.I.P Awards para "Most Promising Harry Potter Fan-Fiction"!
1. O favor de Dumbledore

**Nota da autora: **AQUI ESTÁ A MINHA NOVA HISTÓRIA! Não faço ideia de quantos capítulos esta história terá, mas creio que será grande. Durante algum tempo farei atualizações dia sim dia não, ou de três em três dias, mas assim que o bebé chegar será apenas uma vez por semana. (Mas não se preocupem, ainda temos um bocadinho menos de sete meses até isso acontecer, haha.)

Esta história tem rating M pela linguagem, violência e obscenidades futuras.

**DISCLAIMER: **Eu não possuo direitos de Harry Potter, e não ganho dinheiro a fazer isto.

**Nota da tradutora: **Olá a todos! Espero que gostem desta história escrita pela maravilhosa Resa Aureus.

Posto isto, devo informar que apesar de esta ser uma tradução da fanfiction original escrita pela Resa, eu limitei-me a traduzir o texto, ou seja, quaisquer expressões como Death Eater, Quidditch, Grimmauld Place, Diagon Alley, e por aí fora, permanecem escritas em inglês, primeiro porque eu li os livros em português há muito tempo e não me recordo da tradução exata de muitas palavras, segundo porque em inglês fica mais bonito :DD.

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Um: O Favor de Dumbledore**

Vagueando sem destino por um corredor, Hermione admirou o quão longe Hogwarts tinha chegado em termos da reconstrução em apenas um mês. A maior parte dos pedregulhos caídos e destruídos tinha desaparecido e as paredes de pedra estavam a ser lentamente a ser reconstruídas. Deixou a sua mão percorrer o óbvio contraste entre a pedra nova e velha nas paredes enquanto caminhava agora para o seu destino.

Nessa manhã, Hermione tinha recebido uma carta de McGonagall pedindo-lhe para se encontrarem para tomar chá no antigo escritório de Dumbledore, que era agora de Minerva, tendo em conta o seu novo cargo de Diretora. Hermione rapidamente enviou uma carta de volta concordando com o local e a hora, mas o seu coração estava pesado por ter que voltar a um local que ela tanto amava e detestava.

Durante anos ela assistiu a aulas ali, fez amigos ali, metade das memórias da sua vida estavam ali. Contudo, também a morte de tantos amigos e a tristeza que veio com a guerra.

Hermione supunha que o repentino encontro com McGonagall era para discutir Harry. Harry estava crivado de culpa de sobrevivente, como a maior parte deles estavam, mas Harry não saía de Grimmauld Place há semanas. Estava a começar a tornar-se numa doença, e todos estavam preocupados, e Hermione imaginava que McGonagall não seria diferente.

Parecia que a única razão por que alguém queria encontrar-se com ela nos últimos dias era para perguntar por Harry.

Hermione chegou à gárgula à entrada do escritório e sorriu enquanto dizia a palavra-passe, "Novos começos". McGonagall era definitivamente uma das pessoas mais otimísticas.

Mas assim que entrou no escritório, a sua antiga professora de Transfiguração não estava em vista.

O escritório estava tal e qual como Hermione se lembrava dele; cheio de livros e artefactos e a casinha e o poleiro de Fawkes. A fénix estava lá empoleirada, com as suas lindas penas cor-de-fogo que abanavam lentamente, brilhando saudavelmente na luz da divisão.

"Olá?" chamou Hermione tentativamente, enquanto entrava lentamente no escritório. "Professora? Minerva, está aqui?" Verificou a nota que tinha dobrado e posto no bolso, para verificar que estava no local certo e às horas certas.

"Não te enganaste, querida, prometo-te," entoou uma voz que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

Voltando-se tão rapidamente que se sentiu zonza, Hermione olhou para o retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore estava sentado, com o mesmo brilho nos olhos, os seus óculos de meia-lua pousados no seu nariz, a sua barba longa e branca. Ele radiava um sentido de sabedoria que Hermione sempre esperara que ela própria pudesse atingir quando tivesse cento e quinze anos.

"Professor," Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Sabe onde está McGonagall?"

"Receio que," disse Dumbledore, "Minerva esteja ocupada neste momento, fazendo preparações para a tua viagem."

"Viagem?" Hermione disse, franzindo a testa em confusão. "O que quer dizer, senhor?"

"Minerva enviou-te o convite para chá a meu pedido," Dumbledore confessou. "Não quis que parecesse um estratagema, minha querida, mas não senti necessidade de te assustar desnecessariamente antes de chegares."

A cabeça de Hermione pulsava nervosamente. "Obrigada, suponho. Mas ainda assim, senhor, que tipo de viagem? Devo admitir que estou bastante exausta de todas as viagens que tenho feito," acrescentou com um humor seco.

Até Dumbledore sorriu abertamente do seu retrato. "Suponho que estejas. Lamento dizê-lo, Hermione, mas tenho que te pedir um favor. Um favor que não posso pedir a mais ninguém - algo que só tu podes fazer. Um favor deste calibre pode mudar o rumo da história. É um favor oneroso, algo que eu não tenho o direito de te pedir, e que vai deixar-te perdida e receosa. Ainda assim, espero que compreendas porque tenho que to pedir." Dumbledore fez uma pausa. "Talvez queiras sentar-te."

Hermione sentiu o medo tomando conta dela, mas reprimiu-o e dirigiu-se às cadeiras em frente à secretária do diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Talvez gostasses de te sentar na cadeira da Diretora?"

Hermione sentiu os olhos arregalarem-se, incrédula. "Mas, senhor -"

"Eu insisto, Hermione," Dumbledore disse, levantando uma mão para lhe cortar gentilmente a palavra. "Afinal, suspeito que tu te sentarás nessa cadeira regularmente daqui a algumas décadas."

Corando com o elogio e com o conceito de que alguma vez poderia ser Diretora, Hermione levantou-se lentamente e contornou a secretária, sentando-se na cadeira alta forrada a veludo. Sentar-se naquela cadeira fez com que fosse invadida por uma onda de confiança e poder.

"É brilhante, não é?" perguntou Dumbledore com um sorriso e um piscar de olho.

"Deveras," disse Hermione admirada. "Mas... senhor. O que exatamente espera que eu faça? A guerra acabou e a reconstrução começou. Tanto quanto sei não há nenhum Death Eater especialmente perigoso à solta. A única coisa que penso que possa fazer por si seria pesquisa de algo na biblioteca." Ela sorriu, porque era verdade. Ela era o rato-dos-livros, e essa era a única razão porque alguém alguma vez precisava dela.

"Vales bem mais do que pesquisas, Hermione," Dumbledore disse com sabedoria. "Tu és a única que pode completar esta tarefa, porque és muito mais que isso. És a bruxa mais inteligente da tua geração... e de muitas mais, prometo-te. Mais inteligente do que qualquer bruxa da minha geração, eu diria."

Hermione voltou a corar e sorriu.

"Hermione," Dumbledore continuou, "por favor, abre a primeira gaveta no lado esquerdo da secretária e tira a caixa de madeira de lá de dentro. Quero que a abras e que olhes lá para dentro.

Ela obedeceu, abrindo a velha gaveta e lá dentro encontrou uma bonita caixa de joalharia de madeira de cerejeira com entalhes complexos de cavalos e bailarinas à sua volta. Pegou na bonita caixa e cuidadosamente pousou-a no tampo da secretária à sua frente. Havia um pequeno fecho dourado no topo.

Com cuidado, levantou o fecho e a tampa, e dentro da caixa estava um lenço de seda castanho-avermelhado. Olhou para Dumbledore curiosamente, mas pegou no lenço e colocou-o na palma da sua mão. Ela desdobrou o lenço como as pétalas de uma flor, e lá dentro encontrou um pequeno e dourado instrumento, o qual lhe era muito familiar.

"O time-turner?" Hermione suspirou baixinho, segurando a pequena ampulheta delicadamente ente os seus dedos. Ela olhou para o antigo Diretor confusa. "Mas... senhor, o que é suposto eu fazer com isto? A guerra acabou, e sem ofensa, senhor, mas eu não quero voltar a essa altura."

Albus Dumbledore sorriu tristemente para Hermione. "Não desejo que voltes para a guerra do mês passado, minha querida. Mas sim para uma guerra totalmente diferente - a primeira guerra. Ou, mais especificamente, alguns anos antes dela."

"Receio que não estou a compreender."

"Hermione, quero que tu evites que ambas as guerras aconteçam."

Com os olhos arregalados, Hermione inspirou sobressaltada. "Mas, Professor! Interferir com o tempo é altamente perigoso e extremamente ilegal! Se eu cometesse um pequeno erro, poderia significar o Armageddon!"

Dumbledore riu-se suavemente, os seus olhos ainda com o seu sábio brilho. "Não acredito que fosses capaz de acabar com o mundo, Hermione. É exatamente o oposto, acredito que o possas salvar. A guerra está longe de acabar, sabes. Harry completou a sua tarefa, mas a vitória é inútil. Porque embora ninguém o saiba, ... existe outro Horcrux."

Com uma grande inspiração, Hermione soltou um pequeno mas horrorizado som, como se estivesse a sufocar. "Não," murmurou. "Não, não, não."

"Lamento dizê-lo, mas sim."

"O que é, então?" Hermione perguntou. "Eu encontro-o e destruo-o e -"

"Lamento, mas não sei o que o Horcrux é," Dumbledore disse, parecendo envergonhado com isso. "Apenas Tom Riddle sabe isso. Mas sei que existe outro. E como não podemos encontrá-lo, tu deves evitar que ele alguma vez o crie. Indo atrás no tempo até ao terceiro ano de Hogwarts de James Potter."

"Porquê o terceiro ano, senhor?" inquiriu.

"Porque foi o ano em que Minerva adquiriu o time-turner," Dumbledore explicou, "e o time-turner não existiria antes dessa altura, o que criaria uma situação imprevisível, até para os criadores do time-turner. Ninguém tentou experimentar. Com ele, contudo, viajarás até ao terceiro ano de James e tornar-te-ás amiga dele e de Sirius e Remus, claro. Aquele trio era absolutamente inseparável, se me lembro bem." Ele sorriu, pensando nos tempos de escola dos Marauders. Piscou o olho a Hermione. "Tal como outro trio que me é familiar."

"Mas eu serei muito mais velha que eles," Hermione explicou, tentando mostrar-lhe que este plano nunca resultaria. "Miúdos de treze anos não confiam em raparigas de dezoito."

"Olha para dentro da caixa outra vez, minha querida."

Hermione voltou a olhar para a caixa de joalharia e viu algo que ou lhe tinha escapado da primeira vez ou tinha acabado de aparecer. Um pequeno frasco, com um líquido espesso e roxo, tapado por uma rolha.

"Ao beberes essa poção," Dumbledore explicou, "a tua idade diminuirá cinco anos. Eu recomendo beberes a poção antes de utilizares o time-turner."

Ela rolou o frasco na palma da mão, examinando-o. Não parecia ser muito agradável. O líquido mexia-se como xarope no recipiente de vidro. "O que é que eu teria que fazer?" Hermione perguntou suavemente.

"Tornares-te amiga dos Marauders, teres a certeza de que eles nunca confiam em Peter Pettigrew da maneira que confiaram," Dumbledore enumerou, "e assim que for tempo... destruir todos os Horcruxes dessa linha cronológica e matar Voldemort antes que Harry se torne um também."

A cabeça de Hermione zumbia. "Mas... isso quer dizer... que nesta linha cronológica, James e Lily..." "Sobreviveriam, sim," Dumbledore confirmou.

"Sirius e Snape, também." Ela olhou para o time-turner de maneira diferente agora.

"Exatamente." O velho senhor concordou. "Esta linha cronológica tornar-se-ia sem dúvida numa muito mais feliz. Harry poderia até ter irmãos mais novos, Sirius nunca teria ido para Azkaban e talvez tivesse uma família, e Remus nunca teria perdido os seus amigos, e talvez se casasse com Nymphadora Tonks, porque ela também estaria viva."

Hermione conseguia ver todas as possibilidades à sua frente. Harry nunca teria que passar pelo inferno que tinha sido a sua vida. Nunca seria um órfão ou teria que viver com os Dursleys. Harry poderia ter irmãos mais novos!

Tudo correria melhor. Exceto um pequeno detalhe...

"Professor," Hermione disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos do homem de olhos azuis brilhantes no retrato, "há um problema. O time-turner só volta atrás no tempo, nunca para a frente. Por isso, quando completar a minha missão... como regresso?"

O brilho nos olhos de Dumbledor desvaneceu-se e as rugas da sua face tornaram-se mais pronunciadas. "Receio que a resposta a essa pergunta é muito simples... não voltarás a esta linha cronológica."

Hermione deixou que a cabeça dela tombasse para a frente com o impacto desta afirmação. Se ela aceitasse a missão, teria que permanecer naquele tempo e vivê-lo, esperando voltar a ver a sua família e amigos quando tivesse quase quarenta anos. E ainda assim, ninguém saberia quem ela era.

"Não temas, cara amiga," Dumbledore disse. "Ainda terias uma possibilidade de uma vida feliz. Desde que cumpras todas as tarefas necessárias para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas, e tenhas a certeza de que toda a gente que está viva agora, permanece viva no futuro, és livre para viver a tua vida como o desejares. Inicia uma carreira. Cria uma família. Sê feliz."

Respirando fundo e engolindo em seco, para tentar humidificar a sua garganta seca, Hermione levantou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros. "O que tenho que fazer?"

"É bastante simples. Dentro de precisamente três horas, no momento em que o relógio bater as quatro badaladas, tomas a poção e depois viras o time-turner. Na caixa de madeira está um papel com o número de voltas necessárias. Assim que chegares a Hogwarts e inicies o terceiro ano, destroi o time-turner e continua a missão," Dumbledore enumerou seriamente.

"Mas este é o último time-turner existente, desde que a Sala do Tempo no Departamento dos Mistérios foi destruída," Hermione disse, relutante em arruinar tal objeto. "Não pode cair nas mãos erradas. Vais interferir com o tempo o suficiente, não precisamos que Tom encontre o time-turner e revertamadsi todo o trabalho que conseguires realizar."

Levantando-se da secretária, Hermione colocou a poção, o time-turner e o lenço de volta dentro da caixa de joalharia, em cima do pequeno papel dobrado. Fechou o fecho dourado, e dirigiu-se ao retrato que continha um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos de todos os tempos, que tinha derrotado Gellert Grindelwald e tido um papel chave na destruição de Voldemort; estando cara a cara com Albus Dumbledore.

E ele estava a pedir-lhe que ela mudasse o tempo. Como poderia ela recusar uma missão tão essencial? Como poderia voltar a cara a fazer uma diferença, da mesma maneira que Dumbledore tinha feito?

"Mais alguma coisa, Professor?" ela perguntou.

"Sim. Eu recomendaria não levares nada contigo para além da tua varinha e dessa caixa. É uma era diferente, no final de contas. Há um segundo papel com o número que deves entregar ao meu eu passado assim que chegares. E... deves, provavelmente, ir para Grimmauld Place, para o quarto de Sirius Black quando voltares o time-turner."

Era um pedido peculiar, mas ela consentiu de qualquer maneira.

"Adeus, Professor," disse vagarosamente. "Suponho... que o verei brevemente." Ela sorriu de maneira hesitante e levantou a caixa, cumprimentando-o.

"Adeus, Miss Granger," disse ele sombriamente. "E boa sorte."

A rapariga começou a andar para a saída quando ouviu a voz do seu antigo professor dizer, "Mais uma coisa. Quando chegares ao quarto de infância de Mr. Black, sugiro que tranques a porta."

Hermione assentiu lentamente e saíu do escritório, a caixa de madeira contendo o seu futuro e passado, repousando nas suas mãos.

...~oOo~...

A convocação para uma reunião da Ordem, a pedido de McGonagall fora abrupta e preocupava muitos dos membros. Especialmente Remus John Lupin, que estava a desfrutar do final dos muitos funerais que ele tivera que presenciar. Tinha sido extremamente exaustivo e completamente deprimente e a iminente lua cheia também não estava a ajudar a situação.

Por isso, quando foi convocado para uma reunião da Ordem em Hogwarts, não conseguiu evitar estar relutante em voltar ao campo de batalha onde tinha perdido tantos companheiros e a rapariga por quem tinha estado a apaixonar-se lentamente.

Mas ele verificou o relógio; vendo que já eram três e meia, levantou-se do seu confortável lugar no sofá e dirigiu-se à rede de Floo. As chamas verdes irromperam à sua volta e quando deu por isso, estava no escritório de Dumbledore - que agora pertencia a Minerva. Na mesma divisão estavam Molly, Arthur, George, Bill e Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom e a própria McGonagall.

"Oh, ótimo, está cá toda a gente. Olá Remus." Ela pigarreou. "Suponho que todos vocês estão a perguntar-se o que aconteceu para que houvesse uma reunião tão repentina," McGonagall começou. "Mas terá que ser agora, ou então nunca acontecerá."

Todos eles olharam para ela curiosos.

"Dumbledore, desde há muito tempo, tinha uma espécie de plano..." McGonagall iniciou a explicação.

"Desculpe, Professora," Ron Weasley interrompeu educadamente. "Mas não está aqui toda a gente. Falta Hermione." Harry acenou em concordância.

A mulher escocesa suspirou longamente. "Receio que ela é a razão pela qual estamos a ter esta reunião."

Imediatamente, todos começaram a falar com urgência.

"Hermione? O que se passa com Hermione?" Ron balbuciou.

"Oh meu Deus, ela não morreu, pois não?" Harry perguntou friamente.

"Oh, a minha querida rapariga," Molly soluçou enquanto Arthur afagava as suas costas.

"Ela está magoada?" Luna perguntou nervosamente. "Ou incapacitada? Está doente?"

McGonagall ergueu uma única mão no ar, o que fez com que todos parássem simultaneamente a conversa aterrorizada.

"Miss Granger," Minerva disse cuidadosamente, "por agora, encontra-se perfeitamente a salvo, de boa saúde e viva."

"Dizes 'por agora'," Remus disse do fundo da sala. Os seus braços estavam cruzados e ele estava inclinado sobre uma estante de livros. "Estás a sugerir que ela vai estar em perigo brevemente?" Ele estava já preocupado com a rapariga com quem desenvolvera uma relação profunda, de carinho e estima. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse... ele ficaria completamente perturbado.

"Possivelmente," McGonagall disse tentativamente.

"Professora," disse George, "acho que as coisas seriam consideravelmente menos tensas se parasse de falar em código." Ele tinha olheiras profundas e escuras de falta de sono e a sua cara estava muito mais magra.

McGonagall assentiu, relutante, movendo-se para se sentar na cadeira da sua nova secretária. "Dumbledore sempre teve um plano," McGonagall repetiu, "que na sequência da guerra, dependendo do seu desenlace e nas perdas, ele enviaria um feiticeiro ou uma bruxa talentosos e confiáveis atrás no tempo para evitar que tudo isto alguma vez acontecesse. Dumbledore - isto é, o seu retrato - revelou-me que existe um Horcrux final que ele não sabe o que é ou a sua localização."

Harry deixou cair a sua cabeça nas palmas das mãos, enquanto alguns se sobressaltaram e Remus encostou o punho na testa, com os olhos fechados em desespero.

"Contudo, não deverá haver razão para preocupações com a última parte da alma de Voldemort," McGonagall disse sombriamente, "porque Miss Granger irá viajar atrás no tempo para evitar que ela seja alguma vez criada."

O silêncio da divisão era espesso e desagradável, como nevoeiro revestindo-os a todos.

Remus abanou a cabeça. "Não. De maneira nenhuma. Dumbledore não criou um plano tão louco. É contra a natureza, é ilegal e nada de bom vem de interferir com o tempo. Mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido engendrar isto para além do seu túmulo, Hermione é esperta demais para aceitar uma missão-suicida como esta."

O retrato de Dumbledore disse, "Lamento, Remus, mas é tudo verdade. Falei com a própria Miss Granger há apenas algumas horas atrás. Ela aceitou a missão e vai completá-la em breve."

"Não podes fazer isto, Albus!" Remus estourou, apontando para o retrato do seu antigo diretor. "Ela é apenas uma rapariga! Uma criança! Como podes ter o descaramento de lhe pedir tanto depois de ela ter perdido tudo!"

"Ela não é uma criança, Remus," Dumbledore disse cuidadosamente. "Ela é a bruxa mais inteligente que alguma vez conheci e uma jovem mulher que sobreviveu uma guerra. Ela não é quem a estás a fazer parecer."

"Não te apercebes do que acabaste de fazer!" Remus gritou enquanto toda a gente olhava para ele com tristeza e horror. "Assinaste o seu certificado de morte! Interferir com o tempo resulta em mortes intermináveis! Pensei que eras mais inteligente que isto!"

"Também pode terminar em muitas vidas salvas," Dumbledore continuou sábio.

"Foi por isso que a enviaste ao passado?" Remus exigiu friamente. "Porque estás farto de estar morto e achaste que ela conseguia salvar a tua vida ao fazer isto?"

"Não só a minha," disse o velho e barbudo homem. "Mas muitas. James, Lily, Sirius, Regulus e toda a gente que perdemos na guerra. Certamente que isto pesa mais do que as possíveis consequências?"

"Sacrificar Hermione por todas essas vidas, é isso que estás a dizer?" Remus cuspiu, o Lobo dentro dele uivava.

"Ela pode muito bem sobreviver."

"As pessoas morrem por uma razão, Dumbledore!" Remus gritou. "Ao tomares esta decisão - achando-te Deus, uma vez mais - podes desfiar o tecido do tempo! Podemos todos acabar mortos por isto!"

"Dás algum crédito a Miss Granger?" Dumbledore perguntou casualmente, não parecendo de todo afetado por isto.

"Dou-lhe todo o crédito do mundo!" Remus sibilou. "E não te dou nenhum, por teres tomado esta ridícula e insensata decisão!" Virou-se de frente para McGonagall e dirigiu-se com passadas pesadas à secretária, batendo com as mãos na madeira e baixando-se para a olhar nos olhos. "Onde. Está. Ela?" ele rosnou.

McGonagall manteve o queixo alto frente ao lobisomem e não pestanejou sequer. "Preparando-se para a sua viagem."

"Quero dizer, especificamente!"

"Remus..." Harry disse suavemente.

"Calado, Harry!" Remus cortou-o e voltou-se para a Diretora. "Diz-me. Já."

"Não serás capaz de a parar, mesmo que chegues lá a tempo. Ela é uma rapariga teimosa e é leal a Dumbledore e à sua missão," McGonagall disse.

"Então não terás nada com que te preocupar," Remus rosnou. "Responde à maldita pergunta, Minerva."

Parecendo ligeiramente ofendida, McGonagall lançou um delicado sorriso de escárnio, mas respondeu, "Grimmauld Place. Ela desvanecerá deste tempo em menos de dez minutos."


	2. A viagem no tempo

**Capítulo Dois: A viagem no tempo**

Faltavam dez minutos para as quatro, por isso, Hermione respirou fundo e engoliu o espesso, líquido roxo, e ao engolir teve o cuidado de evitar que este tocasse na sua língua; o cheiro era terrível, e ela imaginava que o sabor não poderia ser muito melhor. Fechando os olhos, suspirou enquanto esperava pelos efeitos da poção.

Após alguns segundos, começou a sentir os seus ossos formigarem e deslocarem-se dolorosamente. Soltou um pequeno grito chocado, mas esperou que terminasse. A sua pele mexia-se no cimo dos seus músculos, como se houvessem insectos a andar debaixo da mesma.

Quando a dor acalmou, Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para o quarto decorado de vermelho e dourado de uma perspetiva mais baixa. Voltou-se para o grande e poeirento espelho e descobriu que tinha a mesma aparência de quando tinha treze anos. Desajeitada, com cabelo encaracolado e crespo e dentes incisivos salientes aos quais ela se estava ajustar. Pequenas e claras sardas cobriam o seu nariz.

Era o patinho feio uma vez mais, logo quando estava a começar a ter uma aparência mais bonita, Hermione pensou abanando tristemente a cabeça. Não que ela alguma vez se importasse muito com o seu aspecto, mas ainda assim, era agradável receber um elogio de vez em quando. Agora lembrava-se vivamente do comentário de Snape de como ele não via diferença nenhuma quando Draco tinha enfeitiçado os seus dentes para lhe crescerem até aos joelhos.

Olhou para o tempo e decidiu que estava na altura de começar a dar as voltas.

...~oOo~...

"Hermione!" Remus gritou desesperadamente enquanto subia a escadaria do Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, subindo dois degraus de cada vez, quase correndo. "HERMIONE! O QUE QUER QUE FAÇAS NÃO GIRES ESSE TIME-TURNER!"

Harry e Ron estavam apenas alguns degraus atrás dele e todos gritavam por ela, implorando-lhe que parasse com o que quer que estivesse a fazer. Estavam a verificar freneticamente os relógios, tendo apenas um minuto para as quatro.

Remus encontrou a porta com a placa dourada que lia "Sirius Orion Black III". Em pânico, arrombou a porta, gritando pela rapariga. Remus viu apenas por um instante a rapariga sentada na cama antes de ela desaparecer da sua vista e da sua era.

O relógio bateu as quatro badaladas.

...~oOo~...

Quando Hermione finalmente parou de gitar, estava bastante tonta da horrível sucção da viagem no tempo, e deu por si a oscilar na cama do quarto de infância de Sirius Black, onde se encontrava sentada "à chinês". O quarto não estava agora poeirente e toda a parafernália com o tema dos Gryffindor era nova em folha, em vez de envelhecida e acinzentada. A roupa de cama não era plana e puída, mas era agora cheia e confortável. As almofadas eram fofas e o estrado não estava partido.

Contudo, o quarto estava bastante desarrumado. Era o quarto típico de um rapaz, com meias e equipamento de Quidditch em todo o lado, como se fossem ornamentos.

Hermione estava prestes a levantar-se quando ouviu gritos no piso de baixo. Gritos que ela conhecia demasiado bem, infelizmente, mas que tinha ouvido apenas de um retrato anteriormente. Estes gritos, Hermione conseguia dizer, eram de uma muito viva e muito saudável Walburga Black.

A mulher que Hermione conhecia por gritar insultos depreciativos dirigidos a Muggle-borns gritava, "SIRIUS BLACK, SEU INÚTIL FILHO MEU, VOLTA CÁ NESTE INSTANTE ANTES QUE EU LEVE A MINHA VARIGA A ESSE RABO INGRATO!"

"GOSTAVA DE A VER A TENTAR APANHAR-ME!" um grito muito alto e arrogante fez-se ouvir de um rapaz novo. Hermione arfou quando ouviu a proximidade da resposta - tinha sido apenas a alguns passos da porta fechada, ela imaginou.

Ouviam-se mais gritos da parte de Walburga, mas tudo o que Hermione conseguia ouvir eram os passos que se aproximavam e depois o ranger da maçaneta da porta e da mesma enquanto um jovem rapaz entrava, murmurando para si mesmo, antes de Hermione se conseguisse lembrar de se mexer.

Este Sirius Black, de treze anos, parou na soleira da porta quando viu a rapariga sentada na sua cama. Sendo um feiticeiro, coisas tão triviais como estas não eram normalmente pensamentos em que se demorasse muito, mas... ela estava no quarto dele.

Hermione sabia que era Sirius à primeira vista. O seu cabelo preto ondulado caía sobre as suas orelhas e testa desordenadamente e os seus olhos muito escuros brilhavam como obsidiana. Ele era já bastante alto para a sua idade, mas forte, e não tinha ainda crescido o suficiente para as suas mãos ou pés. Mas era um rapaz muito atraente, Hermione pensou divertida, obviamente um sinal da sua aparência arrojada mais tarde.

"Um... quem és tu?" Sirius perguntou educadamente.

"Sou... uh... Hermione."

Sirius pensou na situação. "Se estás à procura de Regulos, ele está no quarto ao lado."

"Não estou... à procura... de ninguém," ela gaguejou. "Na verdade, isso é uma mentira. Acho que é suposto estar à tua procura, mas não sei bem porque estou aqui, e tudo é incrivelmente confuso agora."

Sirius olhou-a de alto a baixo, absorvendo todos os detalhes. Ela era bastante magra, com uma juba encaracolada de cabelo cor-de-chocolate e pele clara. Usava uma camisola de malha e calças de ganga e tinha uma caixinha de madeira bonita nas mãos.

"Então... não sabes porque estás aqui?" ele clarificou. Hermione confirmou, abanando a cabeça.

"Bem," Sirius disse. "A única coisa que te posso dizer é que tens mesmo azar em aparecer nesta casa, de todas aquelas em que podias ter ido parar. Mas suponho que tem que servir, certo?" ele piscou-lhe o olho amigavelmente. "Vem comigo, o jantar está quase pronto e acho que a minha mãe vai querer saber que tu vais ficar cá em casa."

Hermione estava completamente chocada. "O quê? Ficar? Em tua casa? M-mas... tu não me conheces! És louco?"

"Um bocadinho," Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros e entrando no quarto, tirando os sapatos e atirando-os preguiçosamente para o canto, onde aterraram no topo de um livro qualquer. "Mas tu pareces-me bastante confusa e perdida, e seria rude da minha parte pôr-te na rua, não seria? E se há uma coisa que os homens Black são, é cavalheiros." ele curvou-se, cavalheiresco. "Agora vamos... Hermione, disseste que era o teu nome? Eu sou Sirius. Sirius Orion Black."

Decidindo que era melhor fazer simplesmente de conta que não sabia nada em vez de iniciar uma longa explicação sobre viagens no tempo, e como ela já sabe quem ele é, ela acenou educadamente e disse, "Prazer em conhecer-te."

"Igualmente," ele respondeu. "Pela maneira que estás vestida, eu diria... muggle-born?"

Os olhos de Hermione quase saltaram em choque, e Sirius sorriu. "Não devias estar tão surpreendida, amor," ele disse simplesmente, dirigindo-se ao roupeiro. "Sendo purebloods, fomos basicamente treinados para vos distinguir. E enquanto isto possa parecer um pedido... pouco convencional, para o teu próprio bem, esta noite serás uma pureblood. A minha mãe pôr-te-ia na rua se fosses qualquer outra coisa, infelizmente. Qual é o teu último nome?"

Hermione tomou uma decisão-relâmpago. Ela não tinha preparado uma história para o seu passdo, mas sabia instintivamente que a história da sua viagem no tempo não deveria provavelmente ser conhecida até ela completar a missão. Então decidiu que iria passar por uma vítima de um feitiço de memória, talvez de um Obliviate.

"Eu... não me lembro," Hermione disse, tentando soar convincente.

Sirius fez uma pausa, mas depois sorriu, "Lamento isso, mas na verdade é perfeito. Desde que não saibas o teu último nome, não tens que dizer pertencer a nenhuma das linhagens de purebloods."

"REGULUS! SIRIUS! O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO!" Walburga Black berrou, praticamente abanando a casa.

"Bem, é agora ou nunca," Sirius disse, com um sorriso. "Desculpa se isto é tudo estranho, mas... parece-me que a tua família deve ter sido atacada pelo Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Tem acontecido muito nos últimos tempos. As pessoas ficam sem as suas memórias, vagueando pela Diagon Alley e pelo Ministério. É uma pena, mesmo. Se esse é o teu caso, eu só quero ajudar. Se não confiares em mim - e eu não te culpo por isso - não tem mal." Ele estendeu a sua mão, dando-lhe a opção de sair a correr da casa gritando, ou de ir com ele.

Hermione aceitou a sua mão lentamente, e Sirius sorriu. Ele entrelaçou o seu braço no dela e guiou-a do quarto até à sala de jantar, onde se daria, sem dúvida uma experiência muito interessante.

A sala de jantar estava como ela se lembrava, grande com uma grande mesa de madeira de carvalho e retratos nas paredes. Já sentado à cabeceira da mesa estava um homem alto, com ombros largos, e que tinha parecenças chocantes com o Sirius que Hermione conhecera de antes da sua viagem no tempo e antes da sua morte. Este deveria ser Orion Black. O seu cabelo estava formalmente cortado, contudo, penteado para trás e não era tão ondulado. Ele tinha também um bigode, que estava aparado e bem posicionado debaixo de um nariz aristocrático.

Sentada à sua direita estava uma mulher muito bonita com cabelo longo, preto e encaracolado, e um pequeno nariz numa cara em forma de coração. Toda a gritaria e as rugas das linhas de expressão ainda não se tinham feito notar na sua face, sendo que ela era muito bela, com um ar simultaneamente digno e aborrecido enquanto o seu marido lia o Prophet.

Regulus estava sentado ao lado da mãe, o seu cabelo penteado para trás como o do pai e com um ar definitivamente magricela com a sua camisa e calças de corte. Na verdade, Hermione reparou que os três Black sentados à mesa usavam roupa muito extravagante. Orion usava uma camisa feita à medida e um colete e Walburga usava um vestido que lhe caía pelos joelhos e saltos altos.

Nesse momento, Walburga reparou no seu filho mais velho que tinha acabado de entrar na sala de jantar e olhou levemente surpreendida para a convidada. "Sirius!" ela sibilou. "Não me informaste que tinhas companhia." Ela lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

"Eu não o sabia até há uns momentos atrás, Mãe," Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros. "Esta é Hermione.". Hermione acenou levemente, sentindo a cara quente e o coração batendo acelerado.

"Hermione... quê? Qual é o seu último nome?" Walburga perguntou, obviamente procurando saber a sua categoria de sangue.

"Ela não se lembra," Sirius disse firmemente. "Ela não se lembra de muita coisa, pois não?"

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Sabem como tem sido," Sirius continuou. "Vocês têm lido o Prophet. Bruxas e feiticeiros têm sido encontrados sem memórias por todo o lado nos últimos tempos. E esta apareceu em nossa casa. Seria rude da nossa parte não lhe darmos uma refeição quente e uma cama para ela passar a noite. E nós não queremos ser rudes, pois não, Mãe?"

Orion pousou a sua cópia do Daily Prophet e examinou a rapariga que se encontrava à sua frente. "Vem, senta-te, rapariga. Temos muito que comer, e quartos vagos mais que suficientes. É uma pena o que aconteceu às tuas memórias, claro, e o meu filho tem razão. Seria indelicado da nossa parte não te convidarmos a passar a noite."

Walburga franziu as sobracelhas, mas chamou Kreacher da cozinha, dizendo-lhe que necessitariam de um lugar a mais na mesa.

Sirius puxou uma cadeira para Hermione, a diretamente em frente de Regulus, sentando-se depois ao seu lado, à frente da mãe. O silêncio era pesado na divisão enquanto Kreacher punha os pratos e as travessas. Hermione sentia-se desconfortável ao deixar o elfo-doméstico - mesmo um tão desagradável como Kreacher - servi-la. Ia contra as suas crenças, mas ela manteve-se calada.

"Hermione..." Walburga começou. "Não tens qualquer recordação de uma família?"

Hermione abanou a cabeça, continuando a sua história. "Não, de todo, infelizmente."

"Então suponho que seria melhor levar-te ao Ministério amanhã," Orion afirmou. "Assim, se tiveres sido descrita como desaparecida podes ser devolvida à tua família."

"Mas e se ela não estiver nos registos de pessoas desaparecidas?" Sirius inquiriu, levantando uma sobrancelha. "E se a família dela é uma daquelas que se esconde do Quem-Nós-Sabemos? E se eles foram mortos e ela não tem para onde ir?"

"Os orfanatos existem por uma razão, Sirius," Walburga informou-o enquanto cortava a sua galinha com a faca de uma maneira muito refinada.

Sirius lançou-lhe um sorriso de escárnio. "Ela não pode ir para um sítio desses! Já é mau o suficiente que ela não se lembre de nada do seu passado, mas tu ainda a queres pôr num orfanato onde ela estará com pessoas que ainda lhe são mais estranhas do que nós. Não." Ele cruzou os braços. "Não deixarei que isso aconteça."

"Não fales assim com a tua mãe, Sirius," Orion repreendeu-o sem qualquer levantar de voz. Ele parecia ser um homem muito calmo, bastante austero. "Mas consigo ver o teu ponto de vista. Seria errado da nossa parte pô-la noutro sítio estranho depois da situação que já tiveste sem dúvida que viver." Ele pausou. "Sabes a tua categoria de sangue, rapariga? Certamente essa é uma coisa que ninguém nunca esqueceria, mesmo estando sob as mais horríveis circunstâncias."

"Sou... bem, sou uma pureblood, senhor," Ela disse docilmente. Sirius piscou-lhe secretamente o olho, e ela suspirou de alívio, sabendo que o tinha dito de maneira credível.

"Então não vejo razão," Orion continuou, levantando o seu copo de vinho, "para que, se não tens família, não te adotemos e te tornemos numa Black."

Walburga parecia horrorizada. "Orion! Não a conhecemos! Ela pode ser perigosa! Ela acabou de sair das ruas, pode ser instável -"

Orion levantou uma mão, o que fez com que Walburga se cala-se automaticamente. "Ela é apenas uma criança," Orion disse firmemente. "Duvido muito que ela seja perigosa. Afinal, ela parece não ser mais velha do que Sirius. Por isso, ela será uma Black se o Ministério o permitir. E com um pouco de elegância, não tenho dúvidas que ela seria uma esposa adorável para Sirius um dia."

O jovem Sirius Black soltou um latido de riso. "Estás preocupado que se eu não casar com ela, casar-me-ei com uma half-blood?"

"Estaria preocupado que tu casasses com lixo, isso era o que preocuparia," Orion sorriu sarcasticamente. A sua face acalmou um momento depois, quando pigarreou. "Ela será educada aqui na nossa sociedade pureblood. Casamentos arranjados são comuns, não preciso de vos relembrar. Se Hermione o permitir, nós faremos com que ela faça parte da nossa família e iremos recebê-la de braços abertos. Certo Walburga? Regulus?"

Ambos a esposa e o filho mais novo assentiram relutantemente.

"Então está decidido," Orion disse com finalidade. "Se o Ministério não conseguir encontrar a tua família, passarás a fazer parte da nossa."

Hermione engoliu em seco. Isto definitivamente não era o que ela esperava que tivesse acontecido.

...~oOo~...

Hermione acordou num quarto que não lhe era familiar. Levou-lhe alguns minutos a lembrar-se de onde estava e do dia que a esperava. Ela suspirou ao pensar que era como um cachorrinho que Sirius tinha trazido para casa, mas decidiu que para a sua missão, era uma coisa boa. Se ela estivesse na família Black, conseguiria aproximar-se de Sirius, e depois James e Remus, como consequência. Ao fazer isto, ela estava muito perto da primeira etapa da sua missão.

Sirius estava já a agir como se a conhecesse há muito mais tempo do que apenas algumas horas, ela pensou com satisfação. Mas Sirius sempre fora conhecido por fazer o que quer que chateasse mais a sua mãe, e Hermione percebeu que era isso que ele estava a tentar fazer. Primeiro era ser escolhido para Gryffindor, a seguir era infiltrar uma muggle-born na sua casa, mesmo debaixo do nariz de Walburga.

Ouviu-se alguém bater à porta, e o visitante não esperou por uma resposta para entrar. Walburga já estava vestida para o dia, num vestido simples preto e um cordão de pérolas ao pescoço. O seu cabelo espesso e preto estava preso num nó elegante no topo da sua cabeça.

"Bom dia," ela disse friamente. "Trouxe-te algumas roupas para usares para o Ministério até podermos ir às compras. É um vestido de quando eu era nova. Imagino que esteja largo em ti, mas nada que algumas alterações não arranjem." A mulher segurava num vestido preto com uma saia pelo joelho; era apertado na cintura, tinha um pouco de decote e mangas compridas.

Hermione levantou-se e pegou no vestido, examinando-o lentamente.

"Bem, veste-o," Walburga incitou-a.

Corando, Hermione relutantemente começou a despir-se, tirando as calças de ganga com que tinha dormido. Era bastante embaraçoso que Walburga quisesse que ela se despisse à sua frente, mas ela queria agradar a mulher e obedeceu. Ela vestiu o vestido e percebou que lhe ficava largo no peito, mas era tudo. A cintura estava confortavelmente ajustada, bem como as mangas.

Agitando a varinha, Walburga fez com que o vestido se ajustasse ao peito pequeno de Hermione.

"Senta-te na cama e vira-te de costas para mim," Walburga ordenou.

Hermione fez o que ela lhe disse e sentiu as mãos frias da mulher começarem a manipular o seu cabelo incontrolável.

"Se vais ser uma Black," Walburga disse, "o que suponho que vais, visto que o Prophet não tem registo nenhum de uma rapariga desaparecida de nome Hermione, tens que prestar atenção às regras. Somos uma família muito poderosa no mundo mágico e não toleramos preguiçosos ou traidores de sangue. Somos respeitosos para com os mais velhos a todo o custo, mas não permitimos que ninguém nos intimide. Eu ensinar-te-ei as regras de etiqueta adequadas e eventualmente vais frequentar jantares de gala. Se eu tenho que permitir que vivas na minha casa, espero que sejas uma boa filha, compreendes, Hermione?"

"Sim, senhora," Hermione respondeu automaticamente, aterrorizada com o que Walburga faria se ela dissesse algo diferente.

"Oh, minha menina," Walburga disse simplesmente, "é Mãe agora."

Hermione suspirou, mas disse, "Sim, Mãe." A palavra deixou um gosto terrível na boca de Hermione e ela teve um ataque de saudades da sua mãe, a mulher sem memórias que estava na Austrália quando ela partira. Hermione sabia que ela nunca a veria outra vez, mas forçou as lágrimas que ameaçavam surgir nos seus olhos, desaparecer.

"Pronto," Walburga disse, soando satisfeita. "Terá de servir."

Hermione sentiu com a mão a longa trança francesa em que a mulher tinha prendido o seu cabelo. Caracóis ainda escapavam da trança, mas era o melhor que conseguiria.

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao espelho para se examinar e achou que parecia que estava pronta para assistir a um funeral.

Walburga apareceu por trás dela, e pousou a suas mãos com longas unhas pintadas nos ombros de Hermione. "Tens potencial," disse contragosto.

"Obrigada, Mãe."

Quase mecanicamente, Walburga baixou-se e beijou-a no topo da cabeça. "Boa menina. O pequeno-almoço estará pronto brevemente e iremos imediatamente depois ao Ministério."

Assim que Walburga saiu do quarto, Hermione começou a chorar. Da mesma maneira que ela tinha feito à noite, antes de adormecer. Da mesma maneira que, ela imaginava, ela choraria imensas vezes antes de se conseguir habituar a este mundo.

Ela não se tinha apercebido do quão alto estava a fungar até que a velha porta rangeu abrindo outra vez, e Sirius entrou no quarto. Ele estava um bocadinho embaraçado por ter encontrado a rapariga a chorar, mas a maior parte dos rapazes ficavam assim quando as raparigas choravam.

"Estás bem?" ele perguntou.

Hermione, com rastos de lágrimas ainda a percorrerem as suas bochechas, abanou a cabeça levemente.

"Não é tudo mau aqui," Sirius disse, tentando ser ótimistico. "Bem... okay, sim, é tudo mau aqui, mas tens que ver o lado bom. Dentro de um mês tu e eu vamos para Hogwarts. Tu... talvez... lembras-te de Hogwarts? Ou qualquer escola que tenhas frequentado?"

Ela tinha que jogar pelo seguro, por isso abanou mais uma vez a cabeça.

"Bem, Hogwarts é uma escola, percebes. E ficas lá o ano todo." Ele sorriu abertamente. "Eu vou introduzir-te aos meus amigos, e farás alguns amigos teus também. Vai ser fantástico, prometo. Hogwarts é como o Céu para o Inferno da casa Black."

Hermione sorriu com esta frase, "Okay, eu acredito em ti," ela disse, porque era tão verdade.

"A única parte má é que Regulus também estará lá." Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ele é um Slytherin, o que não é ótimo. Não tens que te preocupar, acho que és uma boa rapariga e boas raparigas nunca são escolhidas para os Slytherin. Sabes, há Casas em Hogwarts..."

Sirius continuou explicando tudo o que Hogwarts tinha para oferecer de uma maneira quase reverente, como se estivesse a falar da sua religião. Hermione, é claro, já sabia todas essas coisas, mas foi preenchida por uma excitação quando se lembrou de que estaria lá outra vez, quando Hogwarts não estava em ruínas e repleta de guerra. Ao ouvir Sirius falar sobre Hogwarts com tanta admiração ficou tão ansiosa como uma aluna do primeiro ano outra vez.

Só um mês, Sirius tinha relembrado múltiplas vezes. Então Hermione estava a meio do Verão, percebeu. Ela encolheu-se ao pensar que teria que passar um mês inteiro em Grimmauld Place, mas valeria a pena, disse para si própria.

"... Mas já chega por agora," Sirius disse. "Não quero derreter o teu cérebro com demasiada informação."

Hermione riu por entre os dentes. Como se o seu cérebro pudesse derreter com demasiada informação. Ela atulhava-o de informação desde que aprendera a ler.

"Vamos para baixo tomar o pequeno-almoço," disse ele, batendo ao de leve no topo da sua cabeça. "E depois podes ser adotada. Talvez haja uma festa."

A rapariga gemeu.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não queres uma festa?"

Hermione abanou a cabeça enquanto eles começavam a dirigir-se para o piso de baixo.

"Bem, receio que terás uma de qualquer maneira," Sirius informou-a gentilmente, entrelaçando o seu braço com o dela. "A minha mãe gosta muito das produções para o público. Ela vai querer informar o mundo que adotou uma pobre rapariga órfã com amnésia."

Suspirando, Hermione disse, "Suponho que não há como o evitar, então. Não tem mal."

"Talvez eu a consiga persuadir a convidar alguns dos meus amigos, para que tu possas conhecê-los," Sirius contemplou. "Pelo menos James. Tu vais gostar de James. Ele é um palhaço, e o seu cabelo é tão espetado como um porco-espinho. Apenas olhar para ele já é divertido."

Hermione e Sirius riram-se e o som ecoou nas escadas onde eles estavam, e Walburga conseguiu ouvi-los na sala de jantar.

"DESPACHEM-SE, VOCÊS OS DOIS!" a mulher gritou. "O PEQUENO-ALMOÇO ESTÁ A FICAR FRIO!"

"Como se não existissem feitiços de aquecimento para esses casos," Sirius murmurou para si mesmo. Hermione sorriu, e eles apressaram-se para chegar à sala de jantar. Regulus não estava à vista, mas Walburga e Orion estavam lá, sentados a beber o seu chá, os pratos vazios.

"Onde está o meu irmão?" Sirius perguntou.

"O meu querido Regulus está a dormir," Walburga disse com um sorriso de adoração. Era óbvio quem o filho favorito era.

Comeram o pequeno-almoço em silêncio, e assim que terminaram, Walburga olhou longamente para Sirius, observando-o de cima a baixo. "Estás a planear ir ao Ministério vestido assim?"

Sirius olhou para o seu conjunto de calças de ganga e uma t-shirt. "Hm... sim," ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

Walburga abanou furiosamente a cabeça. "Volta lá acima e veste-te decentemente: uma camisa, o teu colete vermelho e calças decentes. Estás a perceber?"

Sirius suspirou, como se soubesse escolher as suas próprias batalhas e levantou-se da mesa.

"Vem, esperaremos por ele à porta," Walburga disse, gesticulando para que Hermione a seguisse. Orion estava mesmo atrás delas quando entraram no vestíbulo.

Walburga tirou dois casacos do vestíbulo e deu um deles a Hermione. Era um casaco grande, pelo joelho, feito de pele que era obviamente verdadeira. Hermione hesitou em recebê-lo mas sabia que devia calar-se e aceitar a "hospitalidade" de Walburga. Antes que Hermione conseguisse pegar nele das mãos de Walburga, Orion agarrou-o e abriu-o para ela de uma maneira cavalheiresca.

Orion Black era um homem calado, de tal maneira que poderia fazer qualquer um desconfiado. Mas Hermione lançou-lhe apenas um pequeno sorriso enquanto enfiava os braços no casaco para que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo à mulher.

Sirius desceu as escadas cabisbaixo, com um ar miserável. Usava uma camisa às riscas pretas e um colete vermelho por cima com riscas também. As suas calças e sapatos estavam perfeitos e brilhantes, quase como se nunca tivessem sido usados. Hermione sorriu porque apesar de a sua versão mais nova parecer odiar as roupas, isto era algo que o Sirius mais velho não hesitaria em vestir.

Chegou à última escada e disse, "Vamos lá acabar com isto."

Tentando melhorar o seu humor, Hermione comentou, "Estás muito elegante."

Walburga sorriu secamente. "É verdade, Sirius. Tirando esse teu cabelo. Não podias ter feito o esforço de o pentear, pois não?" Ela fungou levemente, e dirigiu-se à rede de Floo.

Minutos depois, estavam no Ministério. A última vez que Hermione estivera ali, tinha bebido poção Polyjuice e quase que tinha sido presa. Ela olhava para toda a gente à sua volta de uma maneira quase paranóica. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder.

Levou cerca de uma hora ao Ministério para confirmar que não havia nenhuma pessoa desaparecida com o seu nome, mas confirmaram que tinha havido um massacre recente, não muito longe de Londres, em que os três sobreviventes tinham sido encontrados sem memórias. Disseram que se ela fosse outra sobrevivente desse acontecimento, que não teria definitivamente família viva. Imediatamente após ouvir isso, Orion exigiu papéis de adoção.

Em menos de uma hora, Hermione tinha um certificado de nascimento, que lia "Hermione Walburga Black.". Apenas olhar para esse nome fazia com que ela se arrepiasse.

"Bem vinda à família," Sirius disse baixinho, soando não excitado, mas mais com pena dela.

Hermione assentiu, agradecendo e recebeu outro beijo na cabeça da sua nova mãe.

"Agora vamos comprar-te algumas roupas," Walburga disse, as suas longas unhas apertando o ombro de Hermione de uma maneira que era suposto ser afetiva, mas apenas doía, deixando pequenas marcas na pele de Hermione Black.


	3. Inimigos velhos, inimigos novos

**Nota da autora: **Esta história está cada vez mais bonita depois de ter sido revista pela beta **Anne Bonham-Knightley**. E uma segunda vez ainda mais minuciosa por **Kennilworthy Thisp!**

Se quiserem algo para vos manter ocupados, que envolva Hermione, vejam a minha nova história "Prisoner". Se quiserem simplesmente ler sobre aventura e rapazes adolescentes que fazem coisas estúpidas, vejam a minha outra história "Teddy Lupin: The Wolf, The Witch and The Wraith". Atualizações são regulares nas minhas histórias.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo nada a não ser as roupas que trago vestidas e o bebé na minha barriga. Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.

Divirtam-se!

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Três: Inimigos velhos, inimigos novos**

A festa dada para a "iniciação" de Hermione no mundo pureblood foi aterrorizante. Hermione nunca tinha visto tantas caras que econtrara em livros de história ou nas paredes de Grimmauld Place vinte anos à frente juntas. Muitos dos nomes que lhe foram apresentados ela já tinha visto antes, mas nunca tivera a hipótese de relacionar o nome com uma cara.

Hermione quase sufocou quando três jovens raparigas entraram na sala. A mais velha era alta e magra e tinha uma enorme juba de cabelo preto encaracolado e um sorriso arrepiante. A segunda parecia ser apenas um pouco mais nova e tinha cabelo castanho que caía ondulado nos seus ombros, e a mais nova era uma loira de tranças.

Hermione quase desmaiou ao pensar que estas eram as mulheres Black que ela tinha como normas do que era abominável no futuro, e que agora não eram muito mais velha do que ela. Eram todas agradáveis à vista, mas ela sabia que pelo menos duas delas podiam ser cruéis. O seu braço, onde a palavra "Mudblood" estava cravada, e enfeitiçada para ser invisível, ardia.

Felizmente, Sirius estava ao seu lado o tempo todo e segurou-lhe no pulso apertando-o gentilmente. "Aquelas são as nossas primas. Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcisa. Narcisa é a mais nova. Devo avisar-te, na verdade que Bella é assustadora. Narcisa não é muito má, só bastante introvertida, mas Andromeda é a minha favorita." Ele sorriu. "Ela é uma querida."

Assim que Sirius terminou de descrever as raparigas à sua nova irmã, elas dirigiram-se a eles, enquanto os seus pais se aproximaram de Orion e Walburga no outro lado da divisão.

"Então," Bellatrix disse enquanto se aproximava de Hermione, o seu queixo ponteagudo levantado bem alto, com um ar de superioridade na face. A mulher tinha que ter os seus vinte anos. "Tu és a vadia que a minha tia adotou. Tens sorte que não foi em nossa casa que foste parar. Terias ido direitinha para o orfanato, se não fosses para as masmorras."

Hermione estava chocada que uma mulher feita como ela falasse assim com uma criança, mas esta era Bellatrix. Noutra vida, a lunática da mulher tinha torturado Hermione até a sua vida estar por um fio.

"É sempre bom ver-te, Bella," Sirius disse descaradamente. "Ouvi dizer que devo dar-te os parabéns." Ele apontou claramente para a sua mão esquera, onde um grande diamante numa banda de prata era visível.

Escondendo a mão atrás das costas defensivamente, Bellatrix sorriu sarcasticamente ao seu primo de sangue de treze anos.

Dirigiu-se depois empretigadamente, sem lhes dirigir a palavra, com a Narcisa de dezassete anos, que lhes acenou respeitosamente, antes de a seguir.

Andromeda, uma rapariga bonita de cerca de dezoito anos, ficou para trás, sorrindo aos seus primos. "Peço desculpa pelo comportamento dela. Ela não é sempre assim tão terrível."

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, duvidoso. "Tens a certeza disso?"

Andromeda suspirou. "Okay, menti. Mas a Mãe diz-nos para dizermos isso quando a Bella se comporta assim na presença de outras pessoas. Na verdade, ela é uma lunática e este noivado não a pôs de melhor humor."

"Os noivados normalmente animam uma pessoa, mas suponho que Bellatrix seria a exceção," Sirius resmungou, obviamente com um grande desprezo pela mulher louca.

Hermione forçou-se a não assentir, porque ainda não era suposto ela conhecer a extensão da loucura de Bellatrix, pelo menos não para já.

"Sou Andromeda, por falar nisto," ela disse docemente, dando-lhe a sua mão. "É um prazer conhecer-te e bem-vinda à nobre e antiga casa dos Black."

Hermione apertou a sua mão, percebendo de imediato porque Sirius tinha dito no seu tempo original que ela era a prima favorita dele. Ela sabia, claro, que brevemente Andromeda seria expulsa da árvore genealógica da família por casar com um muggle-born, mas isso ainda não parecia ter acontecido.

"Obrigada," Hermione disse.

"Ouvi dizer que a minha Tia Walburga planeia em casar-te com Sirius, eh?" Andromeda disse com uma expressão piedosa. "Lamento que tenhas que ficar presa a ele para sempre, mas receio que os purebloods são um bocadinho medievais quando toca a casamentos."

"Oi!" Sirius disse, enchendo o peito comicamente. "Eu não sou assim tão mau. E não é culpa nossa que a nossa família está tão presa ao passado que têm casamentos arranjados apenas com famílias pureblood respeitáveis."

"Oh, a magnificência da endogamia," Andromeda disse sarcasticamente. "Talvez... nesta próxima geração haja algumas mudanças." Ela lançou-lhes um pequeno e sábio sorriso, e pôs um dedo sobre os lábios como que a pedir para guardar segredo. "Espero ver-vos aos dois mais vezes. Agora, a minha mãe está a acenar-me como se eu fosse uma coruja ao seu dispôr. Adeus."

"Eu disse-te que ela era demais," Sirius disse com um sorriso. Hermione acenou em concordância.

...~oOo~...

O mês passou lentamente para Hermione e Sirius, que estavam confinados a Grimmauld Place e só saiam quando Walburga arrastava os seus três filhos para as compras. Hermione só via Orion à noite e nos fins-de-semana, mas ele parecia simpático o suficiente, se não um bocadinho solene. Ele era educadamente afetivo com ela, da mesma maneira que era com os seus dois filhos, beijando a sua cabeça e a de Regulus. Sirius não era beijado na cabeça, provavelmente porque era mais velho que Regulus e era rapaz. Mas Sirius não parecia importar-se muito com isso.

Num fim-de-semana, sairam todos em família. Foram a um museu mágico, mas descobriram a meio que a única razão que fizera com que Orion sugerisse o seu pequeno passeio fora porque ele queria negociar com o curador. Regulus estava preso à cintura de Walburga como um tumor, enquanto Sirius e Hermione exploravam os corredores do grande museu sozinhos. Retratos e pinturas dançavam diante deles e as estátuas acenavam. Uma estátua, de Godric Gryffindor, bateu continência e Sirius endireitou-se como um soldado e bateu continência de volta, fazendo Hermione rir.

Depois disso, Sirius, Hermione e Regulus receberam as suas cartas de Hogwarts e era altura de ir mais uma vez às compras.

Diagon Alley estava absolutamente a abarrotar com crianças e pais preparando-se para Hogwarts e pessoas aleatórias apressando-se através da multidão para chegarem ao trabalho.

Regulus estava de mãos dadas com Walburga, enquanto Sirius segurava a mão de Hermione. Sirius e Hermione tinham-se tornado muito bons amigos no pouco tempo que ela tinha estado com os Black e ela estimava uma cara familiar que não a quisesse matar. E Sirius tinha sempre tempo para a fazer rir e a animar quando via que ela estava a ficar desanimada.

"Mãe," Sirius disse, "vou levar Hermione à Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Hermione gemeu internamente. Ela devia ter adivinhado que pelos posters no seu quarto, Sirius devia ser outro fanático por Quidditch, mas ela ainda tinha esperanças que ele não fosse tão obcecado como Ron e Harry.

"À uma da tarde, encontrem-se connosco no Leaky Cauldron, percebem?" Walburga disse firmemente. Se eles estivessem em casa ela teria gritado com ele, mas como estavam em público ela tinha que ser simpática com o seu filho menos favorito.

"Sim, Mãe," Hermione e Sirius disseram em uníssono. Sirius começou a puxar a sua irmã pela mão, empurrando caminho através da multidão de pessoas, para a loja de equipamento de Quidditch que estava a transbordar de rapazes e raparigas, alguns pressionando as caras no vidro da frente para olharem desejosamente a mais recente vassoura.

Algumas coisas, pensou Hermione abanando a cabeça, nunca mudavam, independentemente da era em que se vivia.

Sirius não era do tipo de esperar ou mesmo de ser paciente para que algumas pessoas saissem da loja e houvesse espaço, por isso continuou, mantendo Hermione perto dele e abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas, recebendo bastantes comentários como "Tem cuidado!" e "Oi!" e "Não sejas idiota!".

"Quidditch," Sirius disse orgulhosamente, "é o jogo mais fantástico no mundo inteiro."

Hermione riu-se por entre os dentes. "Duvido muito disso."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tu lembras do que o Quidditch é?"

"Não," ela mentiu rapidamente, "mas já li todos os livros que tens sobre isso na biblioteca e devo dizer que não me parece tão fantástico como toda a gente o faz parecer."

"Tu e os teus livros." Sirius girou os olhos. "Páginas não conseguem comunicar propriamente o quão gloriosa a arte do Quidditch é!"

"Arte?" Hermione riu-se pelo nariz, atirando depois a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada, enquanto eles se moviam para um sítio mais vazio perto dos capacetes dos Keeper. "É um desporto, Sirius, não uma arte!"

"Tens que ver um jogo para perceberes realmente que o jogo é único."

Hermione simplesmente abanou a cabeça e girou os olhos.

"Olha!" o seu irmão disse entusiasticamente, levantando um capacete de couro da prateleira. "Experimenta isto! Aposto que darias uma excelente Keeper!" E ele puxou o capacete para baixo na cabeça dela, empurrando a sua juba castanha a que ela chamava cabelo à força.

"Sirius!" ela gritou. "O meu cabelo já está mau o suficiente! Tira isto!"

Sirius estava a empurrar o capacete para a sua cabeça, tirando-lhe a mão que lhe estava a contrariar o movimento e fechou o fecho debaixo do seu queixo.

"Para de te contorcer! Eu acho que estás fantástica!"

"Vou ficar com cabelo de capacete!" ela disse zangada, batendo-lhe no pulso. Ele tirou as mãos, já tendo conseguido prender o fecho.

Hermione estava a apalpar o fecho, tentando abri-lo, mas não o conseguia. Era um fecho complicado e ela não tinha espelho. Ela rosnou enquanto tentava libertar-se e Sirius observava, divertido.

"Estás muito atraente," ele comentou sorrindo o sorriso charmoso pelo qual era conhecido.

"Sirius, quem é essa pobre rapariga com quem estás a tentar (e falhar) namoriscar?"

Eles voltaram-se os dois, e viram dois rapazes no corredor.

O primeiro pensamento de Hermione do rapaz que tinha falado foi "Harry!" mas um segundo depois, reparou que este rapaz tinha olhos azuis, não verdes, e tinha a falta de uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa, mas de resto era idêntico ao seu melhor amigo o Chosen One. O seu coração bateu mais forte ao perceber que este era o famoso James Potter com catorze anos.

E ao seu lado estava um rapaz que Hermione demorou um pouco mais a reconhecer. Ele tinha uma altura normal para um rapaz de treze anos, cabelo loiro desgrenhado e olhos cinzentos. Tinha uma cicatriz na sua sobrancelha e os seus ombros caídos de tal maneira que era óbvio que ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Pela maneira como ele mantinha a cabeça, olhando para baixo, era um rapaz tímido. Hermione ficou chocada quando somou dois mais dois na sua cabeça e percebeu que devia ser o seu futuro professor, Remus Lupin.

"James! Remus!" Sirius cumprimentou alegremente, o seu sorriso alargando-se. "O que é que vocês os dois estão aqui a fazer?"

"A mesma coisa que tu," James disse, gesticulando para o ambiente da loja, como se fosse óbvio. O que era.

"Incomodar raparigas?" Remus inquiriu baixinho, as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas um sorriso nos lábios.

"Estava a referir-me ao equipamento que a loja vende," James corrigiu, "mas sim, suponho que também viemos aqui para isso. Mas ainda não respondeste à minha questão. Quem é esta bonita rapariga?" Ele lançou a Hermione um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

"Esta, meus amigos," Sirius disse, pondo um braço à volta dos ombros de Hermione e trazendo-a mais para a frente, "é a minha irmã."

Ambos os rapazes pareciam muito confusos. Remus tinha um olhar calculante, tentando descobrir de tinha perdido alguma coisa nos últimos anos, mas James estava apenas chocado.

"Não há maneira nenhuma de uma rapariga tão bonita ter saído da tua mãe," James disse duvidoso. Ele voltou-se para ela com um sorriso. "Sou James, já agora. James Potter. Prazer em conhecer-te." Ele dirigiu-se a ela, pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-lhe o topo.

Sirius bateu-lhe no pulso com força. "Tira as mãos. Ela é minha."

James fez uma careta repugnada.

Remus juntou-se a ele, "Espero que percebas, Sirius, que só porque os teus pais são primos não quer dizer que tenhas que continuar a moda das relações incestuosas."

Sirius soltou um latido de riso. "Mas ela é tão adorável, porque é que eu não quereria casar com ela?" Ele beliscou-lhe as bochechas afetuosamente.

Hermione deu uma sapatada na mão que lhe espicaçava a cara e disse, "Sirius, não sejas tão idiota. Tu gostas demasiado de enojar os teus amigos." Ela voltou-se para eles. "Orion e Walburga adotaram-me. Não sou mesmo irmã dele. O meu nome é Hermione, já agora, já que Sirius foi demasiado rude para fazer apresentações decentes. E o teu nome é Remus?" ela perguntou ao rapaz inclinado na estante, numa camisola usada e calças de ganga esburacadas.

Ele assentiu. "Remus Lupin." Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão para a apertar, e Hermione fê-lo. "Lamento que ambos o meu amigo e o teu irmão sejam idiotas."

"Oi!" James e Sirius disseram em uníssono.

"Não tem mal," Hermione disse com um sorriso. "Estou a começar a habituar-me a Sirius, não pode ser assim tão complicado habituar-me também a James, pois não?"

"É mais complicado do que pensas," Remus sussurrou de maneira conspiratória, piscando-lhe amigavelmente o olho.

"Então," a voz de Sirius interrompeu a conversa deles, "James, quanto tiveste que pagar a Remus para que ele viesse à loja de Quidditch?"

"Ele não me deu um sickle," Remus disse secamente. "Ele arrastou-me literalmente."

"Isso é moda?" Hermione perguntou, girando os olhos.

"Oh, por favor," James disse, abanando a cabeça. "Se eu o deixasse chegar à Flourish and Blotts, ele nunca mais teria de lá saído! Eu precisava de fazer alguma coisa!"

"É a mesma coisa com Hermione," Sirius disse. "Ela é um rato-dos-livros, como eu nunca conheci nenhum. Deve ter lido metade dos livros da biblioteca de família apenas no último mês. Ela devora livros como Peter devora pudim."

Todos os rapazes se riram com isso, mas o coração de Hermione caíu-lhe do seu lugar até ao estômago. Peter. Só havia um Peter de que todos poderiam estar a falar. Hermione engoliu em seco.

"Gostas de livros?" Remus perguntou-lhe.

Ela assentiu ardentemente.

"Então se quiseres, podemos ir à Flourish and Blotts enquanto os nossos companheiros atacam o equipamento de Quidditch," Remus ofereceu simpaticamente.

"Parece-me fantástico," Hermione disse com um sorriso. Apesar de este Remus ser muito mais pequeno do que o que ela se recordava, tê-lo por perto mesmo apenas por um momento dava-lhe grande conforto. Remus sempre fora o seu professor de Defense Against the Dark Arts preferido e passou a ser um bom amigo, alguém com quem ela conseguia ter uma conversa intelectual, enquanto os rapazes conversavam sobre xadrez ou desporto.

"Oi!" Sirius disse. "Não me vais perguntar se eu me importo antes?"

Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar cortante. "Porque é que eu teria que te pedir permissão?"

"Não estava a falar de ti," Sirius disse. "Estava a falar de Remus! Ele está prestes a levar a minha irmã, não devia pedir uma bênção?"

Remus sorriu para o seu amigo, corando levemente. "Não estou a cortejá-la, só estou a levá-la à livraria."

"Cortejar, levar, casar... é tudo o mesmo para mim!" Sirius disse sarcástico, pondo as suas mãos na cintura e fazendo a sua melhor imitação da cara constantemente séria de Orion. "Deves pedir-me permissão para passar tempo com ela."

Hermione pegou uma Bludger que estava numa estante perto, e atirou-a à barriga do irmão, fazendo com que este caísse para trás, ficando sem ar momentaneamente e soltando um pequeno "oof!". James apontou para Sirius e riu, mas parou quando a mesma coisa lhe aconteceu, desta vez vindo de Remus.

"Vamos lá, Remus," Hermione disse com um sorriso satisfeito. "Acho que o nosso trabalho aqui está feito. Vou ter contigo ao Leaky Cauldron, Sirius!"

Ela e Remus estavam perto da porta quando ele disse, "Oh, espera um bocadinho. Ainda estás a usar um capacete de Keeper."

Hermione arfou, as suas mãos indo para a cabeça, percebendo que ele estava certo. Ela corou furiosamente, embaraçada, mas Remus sorriu apenas, e libertou-lhe o fecho debaixo do queixo, atirando depois com o capacete para uma das estantes. Depois segurou na porta para que ela passasse como um cavalheiro.

Na Flourish and Blotts, Hermione percebeu que ela e Remus tinham ainda mais em comum com os livros que liam. Falaram ambos sobre os seus textos favoritos e riram-se de alguns livros em particular. Ele ajudou-a a chegar a estantes mais altas, mas precisava de escadas de vez em quando, tendo em conta que eram os dois ainda miúdos.

Talvez, Hermione pensou, estar neste tempo não fosse assim tão mau de todo. Ela já se tinha tornado como uma irmã para Sirius, e conseguia imaginar facilmente uma amizade com Remus e até mesmo James.

Ela sorriu genuinamente com o pensamento do seu futuro pela primeira vez num mês.


	4. Uma porta fechada

**Nota da autora: **OLÁ A TODOS! BEM-VINDOS AO CAPÍTULO QUATRO! Tenho recebido imensas críticas positivas para esta história e adoro-vos a todos! Estou à espera de receber ainda mais, depois deste capítulo *cruza os dedos*

Antes de lerem este capítulo, quero apenas clarificar alguns detalhes que não deixei claros nas minhas outras notas. A minha história passa-se a seguir à batalha, o que quer dizer que toda a gente que morre nos livros, morre neste universo, EXCETO Remus Lupin. Não conseguiria matá-lo mesmo que tentasse. E, Tonks e Remus nunca casaram ou tiveram o Teddy. Na minha mente e nesta história, antes da batalha, Tonks e Remus namoravam, mas ele ainda estava a fazer aquele papel angustiante de treta de sou-demasiado-velho-e-pobre-e-um-lobisomem.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo direitos de Harry Potter. É deprimente, eu sei. Porque se eu os tivesse, - que não tenho - teria morto Ron no livro seis e Hermione teria casado com Fred (que estaria vivo). Mais, Sirius teria voltado do Véu (porque nos livros, ele não é necessariamente atingido com Avada Kedavra, mas apenas caiu - o que na minha mente faz com que ele esteja vivo mas numa espécie de limbo) e Remus teria morrido, mas Tonks sobrevivido. Mas hey, eu não sou a J.K. Rowling, por isso...

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Quatro: Uma porta fechada**

"HERMIONE WALBURGA BLACK, O QUE É QUE, EM NOME DE MERLIN, ESTÁ A DEMORAR TANTO TEMPO? BLACKS NUNCA SE ATRASAM!" a mulher gritou do fundo das escadas, com o seu filho mais novo que estava já à porta com a sua mala e vestido com o seu uniforme.

Hemione tinha ouvido muitos "Blacks nunca..." e "Blacks sempre..." nas últimas semanas. Pareciam haver muitas regras na nobre e antiga casa Black. Estava a tornar-se bastante cansativo relembrá-las todas, e por isso, - sempre estudiosa - Hermione começou a escrevê-las num pequeno caderno. Agora, enquanto ela verificava pela terceira vez se tinha tudo o que necessitava, tirou o caderno do bolso e escreveu a regra mais recente: "Nunca... te... atrases," ela murmurou para si própria enquanto escrevia. Tinha já preenchido cinco páginas com estas pequenas instruções, e muitas delas eram contraditórias, mas ainda assim, Hermione escrevia-as.

A cabeça de Sirius apareceu na porta. "Queres que a Mãe dê em maluca?" ele perguntou, parecendo divertido.

"Ela é sempre maluca, Sirius," Hermione disse, pegando na sua mala. "Foste tu que me ensinaste isso."

"Muito verdade," Sirius assentiu enquanto eles desciam as escadas arrastando as suas pesadas malas. Walburga batia com o pé no chão impacientemente e apressou-se a empurrá-los para a porta de entrada. Orion estava com eles também, num raro dia tirado do trabalho para se despedir das suas crianças.

A plataforma 9 e 3/4 estava a abarrotar de bruxas e feiticeiros, muitos alunos do primeiro ano agarrados aos pais a chorar enquanto dezenas de alunos do sétimo ano fugiam de beijos das mães, tentando agir de maneira _cool_ em frente aos amigos. Muitas raparigas que não se tinham visto o Verão inteiro corriam umas para as outras e abraçavam-se numa reunião alegre. Era um caldeirão a transbordar de emoções.

Walburga apressava os filhos até à carruagem e depois parou para ajeitar o cabelo de Regulus, empurrando-o para trás com os dedos. Depois verificou a trança de Hermione e a sua saia, tirando-lhe os vincos. Regulus disse adeus à mãe e foi rápido ao entrar no comboio com os seus amigos, para longe dos seus irmãos mais velhos.

"Adeus, Mãe e Pai," Sirius disse, sabendo que não iria receber beijos ou abraços. "Vamos, Hermione."

"Na verdade," Orion disse, "podes ir. Hermione já vai ter contigo, mas eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com ela antes de ela partir."

Sirius hesitou por um segundo, mas obedeceu e entrou no comboio sem uma palavra. Hermione engoliu em seco, levemente assustada por estar sozinha na presença dos seus pais adotivos. Nenhum deles era especialmente bondoso e ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que lhe tinham para dizer.

"A tua mãe e eu esperamos que tenhas um bom ano em Hogwarts," Orion disse seriamente. "E esperamos o melhor da tua selecção. Mas temos algo para ti, antes de ires."

Orion tirou do seu bolso um pequeno objeto, colocando-o na palma da mão, antes de o tocar com a varinha. O objeto expandiu até se tornar numa gaiola. Dentro da mesma estava uma coruja preta como carvão, com olhos cor-de-caramelo e uma única pena branca na sua asa esquerda. Era a coisa mais bonita e simultaneamente assustadora que ela alguma vez tinha visto.

"Esta é a nossa prenda por ires para a escola, para ti," Orion disse, entregando-lhe a gaiola. "Podes dar-lhe qualquer nome que desejares. Usar as corujas de Hogwarts pode ser inconveniente, e desta maneira tens a tua própria."

"Obrigada," Hermione disse sinceramente, olhando para o pai com um sorriso emocionado. "Mesmo. Adoro-o."

A coruja obviamente tinha sido ideia de Orion, tendo em conta a careta de Walburga.

"O que achas que lhe vais chamar?" Orion perguntou curioso.

Hmm... Hermione olhou para a coruja intimidadora mas majestosa. "Sabes," ela disse, "Sempre gostei do nome Hugo."

"Esse é um nome perfeito, querida," Orion disse seriamente, apesar de as palavras em si serem afetuosas. "Agora, despacha-te. Não queres perder o comboio."

"Obrigada, outra vez, por tudo," ela disse.

Walburga baixou-se para beijar a face de Hermione friamente e Orion afagou-lhe simplesmente o cabelo, antes de ela se voltar e subir para o comboio com a mala e a gaiola. O comboio estava atulhado na plataforma, sapos saltando por todos os lados e pássaros voando sobre as suas cabeças.

Ela estava à procura de uma cabeça de cabelo preto ondulado que lhe era familiar, quando ouviu uma voz, "'Mione, amor! Estamos aqui!"

Algumas cabines à frente para a direita, estava Sirius, a sua cabeça do lado de fora da porta e acenando-lhe franticamente para que ela se apressasse. "Vá lá! Temos alguém que queremos apresentar-te!"

Hermione soube imediatamente quem era antes mesmo de ter entrado na cabine e sentiu-se enjoada, especialmente quando viu o rapaz. Ele era uma massa informe de treze anos, baixo e redondo com cabelo fino da cor da lama, olhos demasiado grandes e dentes tortos. Nas suas mãos estavam ainda dez dedos.

"Peter, esta é a minha irmã, Hermione. Hermione, este é Peter Pettigrew," Sirius disse, gesticulando para os dois.

Peter estava sentado à beira da janela, ao lado de Remus que tinha um livro aberto no colo. No colo de Peter, contudo, estava um amontoado de doces.

"É um prazer conhecer-te!" Peter disse sorrindo. "Ouvi falar muito de ti."

"E eu de ti," Hermione disse, acenando-lhe educadamente. Sirius estava a levantar a mala dela e colocou-a nas prateleiras em cima, deixando-se depois cair ao lado de James no estofo vermelho.

Sirius bateu no lugar do lado contrário de James, como que a convidá-la a sentar, e ela aceitou, cruzando os tornozelhos da maneira que Walburga a tinha ensinado e entrelaçando as mãos no seu colo.

Um silêncio longo preencheu a cabine, até que Remus desprendeu o olhar do seu livro, e olhou para Hermione com um sorriso amigável. "É bom ver-te novamente, Hermione."

"Igualmente, Remus," ela disse honestamente com um sorriso.

"Como foi o Verão de toda a gente?" James cortou com um sorriso largo. Nesse momento, o apito soou e o comboio entrou em andamento.

Peter foi o primeiro a responder animadamente sobre como o seu tio o tinha levado a caçar e depois tinha ido acampar com os pais. Ele até detalhou uma história de como foi ao jardim zoológico Muggle.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione tirou um livro da sua mala de mão e procurou o capítulo onde tinha parado, e Remus era como que um espelho dela, olhando para o seu próprio livro. Sirius estava sonolento de ter tido que acordar cedo, e imediatamente deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e fechou os olhos, usando-a como almofada.

James era o único que parecia realmente tentar estar interessado na história de Peter. Deve ter sido uma coisa difícil de fazer.

"E tu, Remus?" James perguntou assim que Peter fez uma pausa para respirar longa o suficiente para ser interrompido.

"Já te contei como foi o meu Verão," Remus disse, não levantando o olhar do livro com que estava tão intrigado.

James prontamente tirou o seu sapato do pé e atirou-o a Remus, atingindo-o na têmpora direita.

"Ouch!" Remus sibilou, massajando a cabeça. "Para que foi isso?"

"Por teres sido indelicado! Nem toda a gente nesta cabine sabe o que fizeste este Verão, por isso vais dizer-nos outra vez!" James ordenou-o, levantando o queixo no ar, superiormente.

"Okay, Sua Majestade," Remus disse sarcasticamente, fechando o livro e respirando fundo. "Eu não fiz absolutamente nada o Verão inteiro para além de passar tempo com a minha família e de vos escrever cartas. Pronto. Estás satisfeito, James? Foi por isto que valeu a pena fechar o meu livro?"

"Sim, meu amigo," James disse radiante.

Remus girou os olhos e voltou a abrir o seu livro, continuando a ler onde tinha parado.

"E tu, Sirius?" James perguntou, voltando-se para olhar para o seu amigo, mas calando-se rapidamente quando viu que este estava a dormir em cima da irmã, a sua boca aberta ao abandono enquanto ressonava suavemente. "Que palerma," James comentou. Voltou-se para Peter. "Tendo em conta os dois ratos-dos-livros e o vagabundo, suponho que somos só nos os dois durante a viagem de comboio, companheiro."

Hermione só estava meia a ler. Ela passou o resto do tempo a ouvir a conversa que se passava. Ela não sabia exatamente como é que ela ia conseguir entrar num grupo tão unido como este. Sirius tinha sido suficientemente fácil, tendo em conta que ela tinha tido sorte ao ser literalmente adotada pela sua família. Remus tinha maneiras calmas e era querido o suficiente que ser amiga dele era praticamente dado. Mas James poderia ser mais complicado, porque este parecia realmente gostar da companhia de Peter. E parte da missão de Hermione era ter a certeza de que eles nunca se apegassem demasiado a Pettigrew, o futuro traidor e Death Eater.

Ainda a dormir, Sirius ressonou e chegou-se ainda mais para o ombro de Hermione, o que ela achou muito divertido. Em apenas um mês, ela e Sirius tinham formado sérios laços de irmãos que de alguma maneira pareciam adequados. Era triste, mas algumas vezes ela esquecia-se que ele seria o padrinho de Harry e que noutro tempo tinha sido condenado a passar doze anos em Azkaban, antes de conseguir fugir. Por agora, Sirius era apenas um jovem rapaz com um cabelo que a sua mãe odiava e que adorava Quidditch.

Com Remus era igual. Quando ela olhava por cima do seu livro para o rapaz loiro, ela não via o seu professor ou um lobisomem, mas simplesmente um rapaz introvertido e estudioso, cujo cabelo era levemente assimétrico.

Contudo, quando olhava para James, tinha que se forçar a não lhe chamar Harry. E quando via Peter, luzes de aviso vermelhas giravam dentro dela. Às vezes sentia-se tão dentro deste tempo, e noutras parecia que nunca tinha viajado no tempo. A mente dela estava em tal estado que seriam capazes de a conseguir internar na Ala dos Incuráveis em St. Mungo's.

Presa em duas alturas mentalmente mas apenas numa fisicamente. Sim, era lunática, sem dúvida.

De repente, Sirius enroscou-se nela, os seus braços abraçando-a e a cara enterrada no seu pescoço. James viu isto e sorriu.

A senhora do carrinho passou por eles e bateu à porta. Sirius acordou sobressaltado, e bateu com a sua testa no queixo de Hermione com um grande barulho.

"Ow!" eles exclamaram simultaneamente, agarrados ao maxilar e à cabeça. Hermione pegou no seu livro e bateu ao irmão com força no ombro.

Ela disse irada, "Seu estúpido -!"

"Alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?" a senhora idosa perguntou docemente, sem prestar atenção ao facto de que Hermione batia em Sirius.

James ria-se às gargalhadas porque o seu amigo se tinha magoado e Remus lia, mas observava a situação divertido ao mesmo tempo, mas Peter foi rapidamente comprar mais doces.

Esta seria uma longa viagem de comboio.

...~oOo~...

O banquete era tão generoso e colorido como Hermione se lembrava. A mesa dos professores estava quase igual também, Hermione notou com um sorriso. As diferenças eram que não estava lá Trelawney e Slughorn ocupava o lugar que ela se lembrava ser de Snape.

Snape, contudo, estava sentado um pouco mais longe dela, do outro lado do salão na mesa dos Slytherin, com um ar tão taciturno como sempre. Ele era magro e desajeitado, o seu cabelo oleoso preto caíndo-lhe nos ombros, criando uma sombra na sua cara, desde o seu nariz adunco.

Era tudo muito surreal.

"É engraçado," Sirius comentou enquanto atacava a comida diante dele, de uma maneira que fez Hermione lembrar-se de Ronald. Walburga sem dúvida teria uma hemorragia cerebral se visse o seu filho comer daquela maneira em público. "Porque é que achas que não te selecionaram para nenhuma casa, Hermione?"

"Estava a pensar na mesma coisa," Remus disse divertido, sentado à frente dela com James e Peter de cada um dos seus lados como se o estivessem a amparar.

"Eu assumo," Hermione disse, pondo uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha, "que vou ser selecionada em privado. Afinal, a cerimónia de seleção é tradicionalmente para os primeiros anos. O Diretor já me enviou um convite para uma reunião no seu escritório esta noite."

Nessa tarde, Hermione enviara Hugo com a sua primeira mensagem. Era o pequeno papel de pergaminho que estava no fundo da caixa que o retrato de Dumbledore a tinha aconselhado a enviar ao seu eu passado, assim que ela chegasse. Ela tinha sido atrasada, é claro, tendo estado confinada a Grimmauld Place, mas mas valia tarde do que nunca. Apenas meia hora depois de enviar a sua mensagem, Hugo regressou com uma resposta - um convite para se juntar a Dumbledore para beber chá no seu escritório nessa noite.

"Eu quero é saber se eles te vão pôr com os primeiros anos nas aulas," James disse com um sorriso.

"Não vão," Sirius disse confiante, enquanto agarrava outra coxa de frango. Devia ser a sua sétima nos últimos vinte minutos. "Ela é brilhante. Mais esperta do que todos nós - mesmo do que o Remus."

"Parece que tens concorrência," James riu, acotovelando Remus brincalhão.

Remus não pareceu estar insultado de todo, ele sorriu simplesmente, "Não me importo. Espero que eles a ponham nas aulas que ela merece."

"Ela merece," Sirius continuou, "estar com os sétimos anos."

"A opinião dele é tendenciosa," Hermione disse, tentando minimizar a situação. Honestamente, ela já devia ter terminado a escola, mas tinha que manter as suas capacidades "avançadas" para si própria, caso contrário, toda a gente ficaria desconfiada. Ninguém podia saber de onde ela tinha vindo até que ela completasse a sua missão - ela já tinha decidido isto. Até lá, ela tinha que se misturar com os outros.

"Não, não é!" Sirius recusou imediatamente. "Vocês deviam ver as coisas que ela lê - coisas que não são pedidas até ao nosso último ano. E ela entende tudo o que lá está escrito! É quase assustador. Eu não quereria ser apanhado no lado errado da varinha dela, vou só dizer isso." Ele empurrou mais pão para dentro da boca.

Hermione olhou para ele levemente enojada. "Importas-te de limpar a boca e parar de comer como se fosses um selvagem e não tivesses talheres à tua frente?"

Envergonhado, Sirius limpou a cara na manga e olhou para o prato fixamente como se a sua mãe tivesse acabado de ralhar com ele em frente aos amigos. Remus, James e Peter riram-se como maníacos com isto. Aparentemente, Sirius tinha conhecido alguém que conseguia lidar com ele.

"Estás a planear juntar-te ao clube dos duelos, então?" Remus perguntou.

Hermione desejou poder, mas se o seu objetivo era misturar-se com os outros alunos da sua idade e não sobressair, não podia. "Infelizmente não," ela disse casualmente. "Se eu for colocada em todas as disciplinas que pedi, estarei demasiado ocupada para ter atividades extra-curriculares."

"É mais seguro para o resto da escola assim, de qualquer maneira," Sirius disse-lhes seriamente. "Ela matar-nos-ia a todos."

"Mais uma vez," Hermione repetiu, "estás apenas a exagerar porque eu sou tua irmã."

"E tu estás só a ser modesta," ele retrucou, apontando para ela com o garfo.

"Não sou nem metade daquilo que me estás a fazer parecer!"

"Então como é que consegues explicar..."

A discussão deles continuou assim, ambos retrucando um com o outro, enviando palavra como se fossem balas, enquanto que o resto dos seus amigos olhava extasiados. Esta discussão parecia muito familiar...

E então, James percebeu. "Meu Merlin. Vocês os dois estão a discutir como a minha mãe e o meu pai!"

Remus e Peter assentiram em concordância.

Os irmãos pararam de discutir e viraram-se para os amigos com expressões de frustração idênticas.

"Não, não estamos!" eles gritaram em uníssono. Eles olharam um para o outro ainda mais furiosos.

"Estão sim," Remus concordou perplexo. "Têm a certeza que só se conhecem há um mês? Talvez tenham sido amantes numa vida passada?"

Sirius reprimiu vómitos em repulsa, enquanto Hermione simplesmente sorriu sarcasticamente, porque numa vida passada eles não tinham sido amantes, tinham sido amigos. E Sirius era tão infantil agora como tinha sido outrora.

"É uma possibilidade," James disse, acenando como se fizesse sentido. "Talvez vocês fossem os meus tetra-avós e agora voltaram para me assombrar como colegas de escola."

Não, Hermione pensou. Na verdade sou a melhor amiga do teu filho, e voltei para te salvar de uma morte terrível. Não sou bem tua tetra-avó.

...~oOo~...

"Penas de açúcar," Hermione disse à gárgola que ficava do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore. A passagem abriu-se e ela começou a subir as escadas até à porta do Diretor. Bateu levemente na mesma, e esta abriu-se para ela.

Sentado à secretária com vestes roxas e prateadas estava o próprio Albus Dumbledore, a sua barba um pouco mais curta e um pouco menos branca. Os seus olhos continham o mesmo brilho sábio que Hermione sempre tinha admirado.

"Vem, minha querida," disse ele com um sorriso amigável. "Senta-te, por favor. O nosso chá chegará brevemente."

Hermione sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, descansando as mãos nos braços da sua confortável cadeira. Um segundo depois, um tabuleiro com chá apareceu no cimo da secretária do nada. Ele começou a verter o líquido nas chávenas casualmente.

"Então..." começou Dumbledore, entregando-lhe uma chávena e o respetivo pires. "Tu vens do futuro."

Hermione assentiu. "Sim, senhor." Ela pôs dois cubos de açúcar dentro do chá e mexeu-o.

"Vou iniciar esta conversa aconselhando-te a revelar-me o menos possível do futuro," ele disse bondosamente. "Acredito que é melhor assim. Os únicos detalhes que eu necessito de saber é a tua Casa no teu tempo original e as disciplinas que gostarias de frequentar. Confio em ti para cumprires isto, visto que neste momento sabes muito mais do que eu do que se vai passar neste tempo." Ele sorriu e piscou-lhe o olho por cima da chávena de chá.

"Eu estava nos Gryffindor, senhor," ela disse. "E estava em todas as disciplinas avançadas. Sou do terceiro ano agora."

"Vou supôr que não eras do terceiro ano antes de vires para esta era, certo?" ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

"Posso perguntar-te que idade tinhas?"

"Tinha quase dezoito anos, senhor," ela explicou.

"Ah, uma finalista então," ele disse acenando. "Lamento que tenhas que passar por disciplinas que já fizeste, mas imagino que vais ser bem sucedida independentemente de onde fores colocada. Deve ser mais fácil para ti, desta vez."

Hermione acenou. Ela não estava exatamente aborrecida por ter que voltar a fazer as disciplinas. Estava na verdade bastante excitada. Ela poderia aprender sozinha todas as coisas que tinha perdido no seu sétimo ano, enquanto tinha andado à procura dos Horcruxes e simultaneamente cimentar toda o conhecimento prévio.

"Posso também perguntar onde estás a guardar o time-turner de momento?" ele perguntou.

Hermione hesitou. Ela sabia que isto aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, claro. Dumbledore tinha-lhe dito expressamente que assim que ela chegasse e iniciasse Hogwarts como aluna do terceiro ano, devia destruir o time-turner. Ela tinha estado a pensar seriamente e ignorar aquele pequeno pedaço de instruções durante o mês inteiro, porque destruir o time-turner era demasiado como fechar uma porta para o seu passado permanentemente.

Enfiando a mão por dentro da camisola, Hermione puxou a longa corrente dourada que continha a pequena ampulheta e pô-la na palma da mão.

"Sabes o que eu vou dizer, certo? Se não estou enganado, já o disse no teu passado, mas no meu futuro," Dumbledore disse gentilmente.

Hermione acenou e pegou no time-turner, colocando-o cuidadosamente no chão, como ele se pudesse desfazer a qualquer momento. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e pisou-o com toda a força que tinha. Ouviu um pequeno barulho de vidro a partir.

Quando olhou para baixo, o time-turner não era mais do que um pequeno monte de pó dourado e minúsculos cacos de vidro.


	5. Outra caixa

**Nota da autora: **Se leram a minha história Prisoner, devem conhecer os meus "Desafios" - para aqueles que não os conhecem, são uma série de perguntas no final dos capítulos, que encorajam os meus leitores a responder-me em reviews. (: É para que eu consiga ter _feedback_ de para onde devo levar a história e o que fazer ou que personagens tirar ou acrescentar. Para este capítulo elas são bastante simples, mas poderão ser mais complicadas à medida que a história for avançando.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Cinco: Outra caixa**

2 ANOS DEPOIS

...~oOo~...

Hermione caminhava de mãos dadas com o seu irmão na Plataforma 9 3/4 para iniciar o seu terceiro ano juntos. Walburga ia mais à frente com Regulus, mas Orion não se tinha preocupado em ir este ano, dizendo que as crianças já eram crescidas o suficiente para poderem partir sem ter o pai lá. Ele tentou até convencer Walburga a ficar em casa, e deixar as crianças ganhar independência, mas Walburga nunca pararia de se despedir do seu filho favorito Regulus.

Ela mal reparava na existência de Hermione e Sirius. O que era ótimo, na opinião eles.

A única altura em que alguém falava sobre Sirius e Hermione era quando surgia a conversa de namoro e casamento. E sempre que esta conversa surgia, os irmãos faziam caretas e olhavam um para o outro. O pensamento do casamento estava a tornar-se cada vez menos apelativo à medida que o tempo passava e Sirius e Hermione se identificavam cada vez mais como irmãos.

Isto, é claro, não ajudou as piadas sobre incesto vindas dos seus amigos.

Por falar nos seus amigos...

À sua frente, Hermione viu uma figura alta que usava uma camisola verde e tinha cabelo curto e loiro escuro.

"Remus!" Hermione chamou, sorrindo abertamente.

Ouvindo o seu nome, Remus voltou-se instintivamente para ver dois dos seus melhores amigos. A rapariga com uma juba de cabelo comprido e dentes da frente um bocadinho grandes demais acenava excitadamente, soltando-se do irmão para correr para ele. Remus andou em direção a ela, dando também grandes passadas e sorrindo.

Quando eles embateram, Hermione deu a Remus o maior abraço que conseguia, pois ele estava muito alto. Remus devolveu o abraço apertado, segurando-a contra o seu peito e levantando-a do chão enquanto ela ria.

Como ela tinha realmente tido saudades do seu melhor amigo.

"Oi!" James disse, dirigindo-se para eles a uns passos de distância, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Tira as mãos da rapariga de Padfoot! Merlin, não podes pôr um fim à endogamia!"

Remus e Hermione riram-se bem humorados. Sirius estava mesmo atrás deles, abraçando masculamente James, e depois desordenando o seu já-bastante-desajeitado cabelo.

"Oh, tive tantas saudades de vocês os dois!" Hermione disse, correndo em direção ao peito de James para lhe dar um abraço igualmente apertado.

"Ela nunca está assim tão feliz por me ver," Sirius comentou acidamente.

"Isso é porque ela teve que sofrer um Verão inteiro com as tuas idiotices," James disse, enquanto lhe devolvia o abraço, afagando-lhe as costas afetuosamente.

"Pobre Whiskers," Remus completou com um sorriso.

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir a sua alcunha.

O ano anterior em Hogwarts tinha sido um ano agitado. Hermione tinha "descoberto" que Remus era um lobisomem, e sugeriu que ele contasse a toda a gente - exceto Peter, por quem toda a gente sabia que ela não nutria sentimentos muito agradáveis. Depois de algumas semanas de encorajá-lo e incitá-lo a contar, Sirius e James sabiam do seu "pequeno problema peludo" como eles lhe chamaram, e James estava a pressioná-los a todos para estudarem para tentarem fazer a transformação para Animagi, para que dessa maneira conseguissem apoiar o seu amigo lobisomem.

Quando Hermione foi bem-sucedida em não incluir Peter no plano Animagus, ela sabia que tinha conseguido mantê-lo a uma distância segura. Eles ainda falavam com ele, mas Hermione tinha manipulado a situação de maneira que os três rapazes e Peter simplesmente se afastaram o suficiente.

Ela não tinha, contudo, anticipado tornar-se a nova quarta Marauder.

Tinha acontecido quando todos eles tinham conseguido atingir a transformação completa para Animagus. Tinha demorado apenas alguns dias de diferença entre James e Hermione, mas demorou mais duas semanas depois deles para que Sirius o conseguisse também. Depois disse, começaram a surgir as alcunhas.

Hermione tinha ficado calada de emoção da primeira vez que James lhe chamara afetuosamente "Whiskers". E depois disso, as alcunhas continuaram.

"Sim, sim," Sirius disse impacientemente, "pobre Whiskers tem que passar alguns meses com o seu irmão favorito, que terrível. Agora podemos por favor entrar no comboio para podermos falar sobre o vocês-sabem-o-quê?"

Eles sabiam exatamente o quê.

Então entraram no comboio e encontraram uma cabine vazia, fechando imediatamente as portas translúcidas e trancando-as.

"Estou agora a iniciar esta reunião dos Marauders," James declarou, com queixo bem alto, em pé na parte da frente da cabine, enquanto Sirius se deitava num dos assentos, ocupando todo o espaço com as suas pernas longas. Do outro lado estavam Remus e Hermione, um ao lado do outro, sendo que ela tinha as pernas fletidas, a tocar-lhe no peito, e os braços à volta das mesmas confortavelmente. As pernas de Remus estavam esticadas à sua frente, uma em cima da outra, enquanto ele estava recostado no assento.

"Bem, este é um grupo deprimente," James, agora com quinze anos disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Vocês parecem um bando de unicórinos com a peste."

"Isso é horrível," Hermione disse levemente.

"Bem, é o que vocês parecem." James pigarreou. "Todos sabemos porque estamos aqui -"

"Para ir para Hogwarts," Remus interrompeu com um sorriso. "Afinal de contas, estamos no Expresso de Hogwarts."

"Não, seu idiota!" James disse com raiva fingida. "Estamos aqui para discutir o progresso que a nossa gatinha doméstica fez com o Mapa. Miss Whiskers?" ele deu-lhe a palavra.

"Gostava mesmo que não te referisses a mim como se eu fosse apenas um gato e não uma humana a maior parte do tempo," Hermione disse simplesmente. "Mas pedir-te isto seria como pedir a uma parede de tijolo para andar, não seria?"

"Não em Hogwarts," Sirius corrigiu-a, levantando um dedo. "Em Hogwarts se pedires às paredes para se mexerem, elas mexem."

"Bem visto," James reconheceu o comentário de Sirius. "Mas sim, Whiskers, seria a mesma coisa que pedir a uma parede Muggle para andar. Se não te importas, gatinha linda, por favor diz-nos como está o Mapa."

Hermione suspirou mas começou a remexer na sua mochila de tira-colo e tirou de lá uma pilha de pergaminho.

Toda a gente na cabine sorriu ao ver a sua nova invenção.

"Juro solenemente" Hermione recitou, tocando com a varinha no pergaminho, "que não vou fazer nada de bom."

Tinta começou a preencher as páginas seguindo determinados padrões, e palavras começaram a aparecer. Sempre que isto acontecia, o coração de todos batia mais forte com ansiedade.

A página da frente lia "Os senhores Moony, Whiskers, Padfoot e Prongs estão orgulhosos de apresentar o Mapa dos Marauders."

Só depois de eles terem criado a introdução no ano anterior é que Remus notou que Hermione tecnicamente não era um "Senhor", mas todos eles concordaram que soava melhor assim, mesmo que ela fosse uma rapariga. Hermione disse que "Senhores e Senhora" teria soado estúpido, e por isso permaneceu assim.

"Como têm corrido os feitiços, Hermione?" James perguntou.

Hermione disse, "Acho que está quase terminado. É claro, tenho a certeza que ainda há mais passagens secretas para encontrar." Ela olhou claramente para James.

"Estou a começar a ter a sensação de que só me usas pela minha Capa da Invisibilidade," James disse com um sorriso.

"Só estou a deixar claro que tu és o único com meios suficientes para procurar novas salas e corredores para pormos no Mapa," Hermione disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Sirius e eu fomos apanhados logo depois de termos descoberto a passagem para a cave do Honyduke e fomos castigados durante semanas," James disse. "Porque é que tu e Remus não tentam este ano?"

"Porque," Hermione disse, "Remus e eu fazemos a maior parte do trabalho no Mapa. Se nós fossemos procurar passagens no castelo, isso significaria deixar-vos tentar fazer feitiços no Mapa. E conhecendo-te a ti e a Sirius, bem..." ela não terminou.

"O Mapa estaria em cinzas dentro de uma hora," Remus terminou por ela, "e todo o nosso trabalho teria ido por água abaixo."

"Oi!" James disse, com o peito inchado. "Eu sou bastante talentoso com feitiços."

"E eu só expludo coisas quando quero," Sirius continuou, com um sorriso malicioso dirigido à irmã.

Hermione fez uma pausa e depois arfou quando percebeu. "Tu! Foste tu que fizeste um feitiço na minha mala de produtos de higiene para que ela explodisse quando eu a abrisse! Pensei que tinha sido Regulus, seu idiota!" Ela tentou levantar-se do assento, mas James puxou-a para trás gentilmente.

"Guerras entre irmãos serão adiadas até mais tarde," James declarou. "Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar."

"Na verdade, eu quero saber," Remus disse, "porque é que, de todas as coisas que poderias ter feito explodir, Sirius, escolheste os produtos de higiene dela?"

Hermione deixou cair a cabeça nas mãos, corando furiosamente.

"Comecei a reparar num padrão este Verão," Sirius explicou. "Uma vez por mês, a minha queria irmã ganhava qualidades de um Dementor. Quando ela entrava numa divisão, a temperatura descia drasticamente e eu sentia-me como se nunca voltasse a ser feliz. Por isso, naturalmente, necessitava de perceber se ela tinha sido enfeitiçada ou se era tudo proveniente do ciclo natural de uma mulher. A explosão dos produtos femininos provou a última hipótese."

Hermione gemeu, a sua cara ardendo incontrolavelmente. "Porque é que és tão idiota?"

"A culpa não é minha," Sirius defendeu-se. "É tua, por seres uma bruxa mal-humorada uma vez por mês."

"Na verdade, eu culparia a Mãe Natureza por isso," James juntou-se à conversa.

"Eu acho," Remus interrompeu, pondo uma mão no ar para que a conversa parasse, "que Hermione gostava que nós parassemos de falar das suas... coisas... femininas. Desculpa Hermione. Foi estúpido da minha parte pensar que a explicação de Sirius pudesse não ser totalmente psicótica."

"Não tem mal," Hermione suspirou, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas. "Não é nada de especial."

"Não acredito que explodiste os tampões dela, companheiro," James disse, abanando a cabeça.

"É assim que se chamam aquelas coisinhas que parecem tubos?" Sirius perguntou espantado.

"Já chega!" Hermione gritou. "James! Sirius! Vocês estão indefinidamente banidos da cabine! Vão sair agora e passear sem rumo no comboio até que eu vos deixe voltar a entrar!"

"Não podes fazer isso," Sirius disse confiante. "O comboio não é teu."

"Não, mas eu tenho a morada da nossa mãe e Hugo," Hermione disse, jogando o seu trunfo. "E imagina só o que ela vai dizer quando eu lhe disser que foste tu que causaste aquela bagunça toda no quarto-de-banho com os teus pequenos explosivos."

"Pensando melhor, eu acho que um passeio me faria bem," Sirius exclamou alto, saltando do assento. "Acompanhas-me, Prongs?"

"De boa vontade, Padfoot!" James concordou, e os dois estavam fora da cabine mais depressa do que se alguém tivesse dito "bilhetes grátis para a taça mundial de Quidditch".

Hermione suspirou pesadamente assim que eles se tinham ido embora, e massajou as têmporas. "De todos os quartos em que podia ter ido parar há três anos," ela gemeu, "porque é que fui parar ao de Sirius Black?"

"Pessoalmente," Remus disse bondosamente, "estou grato que tenha sido no quarto dele. Porque não consigo imaginar o que a escola seria sem ti, 'Mione."

Hermione sorriu para Remus e disse, "Tu és mesmo o meu melhor amigo. Amo-te, Moony."

"Eu também te amo, Whiskers. Ainda que tu tenhas tido o azar de ser um gato como Animagus," ele disse zombando. "Nem sequer um leão ou um leopardo - não. És um gato doméstico. Tenho pena de ti, a sério." O seu sorriso era provocante.

"Desculpa," Hermione disse zangada, "mas eu gosto de ser um gato. E tenho que te relembrar que a Professora McGonagall também é um gato como Animagus? Ela é uma das bruxas mais poderosas do século."

"Como queiras," Remus recusou com um sorriso infantil. "Eu teria preferido que tu fosses um canino."

...~oOo~...

"Por acaso é bom que ela esteja lixada connosco, companheiro," Sirius disse enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor do comboio. "Tinha que falar contigo em privado de qualquer maneira."

"Oh não, o que é que tu fizeste agora?" James disse girando os olhos. "E porque é que eu não soube de nada?"

"Não é nada disso!" Sirius refutou imediatamente. "Não. É porque o meu pai me chamou ao seu escritório na noite passada."

Os olhos de James saltaram. James tinha um medo terrível de Orion Black. "Mas... porquê?"

"Ele deu-me isto." Sirius pôs a mão no bolso e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha de veludo que cabia na palma da sua mão. "E disse que se Hermione não o estivesse a usar pelo Natal... bem... estava mais do que implícito que havia muito mais em jogo do que apenas a minha herança."

"Mas... tu e Hermione só têm quinze anos!" James disse, os olhos bem abertos incredulamente. "Não podem casar!"

"Eles não estão a planear casarmos até sairmos da escola," Sirius disse, voltando a pôr a caixinha no bolso. "Mas querem que fiquemos noivos agora, para garantir que as coisas não vão mudar."

"Então tu tens que... pedir a tua irmã... em casamento... até ao Natal," James disse muito devagar, as palavras pareciam estranhas na sua boca.

"Sim."

"Então... uh... fá-lo, digo eu," James balbuciou, não estando certo do que deveria dizer.

"Mas não é só isso, James," Sirius disse seriamente, inclinando-se para a frente para garantir que apenas James o ouviria. "Ela tem que dizer 'sim'."

"Bem, boa sorte com isso," James disse, "Porque ela nunca aceitaria. Nunca. Ela preferiria atirar-se da torre de Astronomia do que dizer sim.".

Sirius ficou visivelmente cabisbaixo com esta afirmação.

"O que é que se passa contigo?" James exigiu. "Normalmente aproveitarias qualquer hipótese que tivesses de chatear os teus pais e revoltares-te. Porque é que esta situação é diferente?"

Sirius afagou a testa. "Ela tem que dizer sim."

"Porque é que eu tenho a sensação de que isto não é tanto sobre a tua preocupação com teu provável assassínio pelos teus pais, e esta angústia toda tem que ver com outra coisa?" James perguntou desconfiado.

"O que eu vou agora dizer-te, se alguma vez disseres a outra pessoa, eu não hesitarei em barbear a tua cabeça a meio da noite e enviar o teu cabelo numa caixa a Lily Evans com um bilhete de amor falsificado, percebeste?" James engoliu em seco com a seriedade da situação e assentiu.

"A primeira vez que os meus pais... mencionaram seriamente que estavam à espera que eu e Hermione nos casassemos... foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu me senti feliz por ter nascido numa família pureblood."

"Huh?"

"Eu quero casar com Hermione, James," Sirius disse muito sério, sem qualquer vestígio de piadas na voz.

"Mas... porquê?" James perguntou absolutamente confuso.

"Não é óbvio?" Sirius bufou. "Ela é engraçada, bondosa, inteligente..."

"Ela perde um bocado no departamento da beleza, não perde?" James mencionou, mas não de maneira rude. "Aqueles dentes e aquele cabelo..."

"Eu acho que são adoráveis," Sirius cortou-o, lançando um olhar penetrante ao amigo. "Ela é adorável."

"Mesmo assim, sempre pensei que a vias como uma irmã," James disse.

"Durante algum tempo via. Mas depois, não sei... ela tornou-se mais."

James fez uma pausa. "Ela matar-te-ia se soubesse disto."

Sirius riu. "Achas que eu não sei disso?"

...~oOo~...

**Nota da autora:** POR FAVOR, COMENTÁRIOS? POR FAVOR?

Desafio: 1. É o quinto ano. O que acham que vai acontecer este ano? 2. Qual foi a vossa passagem favorita deste capítulo? 3. Acham que Hermione e Remus vão deixar James e Sirius fazer feitiços no Mapa? 4. O que acham que Pettigrew faria para conseguir ganhar o seu posto nos Marauders de volta? 5. Acham que Sirius vai pedi-la em casamento? Se sim, como acham que o faria?


	6. O silêncio fala

**Capítulo Seis: O silêncio fala**

O primeiro banquete do ano era sempre agitado, especialmente por causa da seleção que se passava imediatamente antes. Hermione tinha que observar Sirius e James saltarem da mesa com uivos e gritos sempre que um aluno do primeiro ano era colocado nos Gryffindor. Remus aplaudia e assobiava também, mas pelo menos ele tinha a decência de permanecer sentado no seu lugar. Às vezes, Sirius corria o comprimento todo da mesa dos Gryffindor, cumprimentando os alunos. James, uma vez levantou um dos recém-selecionados primeiros anos no ar e levou-o para um lugar.

"Ainda bem que tu és mais discreto, Remus," Hermione disse-lhe baixinho.

"Eu tento," Remus disse com um sorriso.

"Quando é que achas que eles vão parar?" Hermione perguntou.

"Quando o último aluno do primeiro ano tiver sido selecionado," Remus disse simplesmente. "Ainda bem que este ano a turma não é muito grande."

James e Sirius começaram a gritar insultos, batendo com os pés no chão e os punhos na mesa. Aperentemente, um Slytherin tinha sido selecionado. Os rapazes receberam um olhar penetrante da Professora McGonagall, mas nenhum deles se importou. Eles continuaram, apenas.

"Oh, olha quem ele é!" Sirius disse com um sorriso, apontando para o outro lado do Salão. "É Snivellus! Perdê-mo-lo no comboio!"

"Depois do jantar, é melhor irmos dizer olá," James disse com uma voz aveludada e um sorriso malicioso. "Seria rude não o fazermos."

"Vocês os dois são horríveis," Hermione protestou. "Não podem parar de maltratar o pobre rapaz? Não acham que ele já sofreu mais do que suficiente?"

"Ele ainda não sofreu nem metade do suficiente, na parte que me toca," James respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

"Concordo," Sirius disse.

Eles tinham estado a ignorar completamente o discurso de Dumbledore, mas quando deram por isso, comida apareceu à sua frente e a cara de Sirius estava empanturrada como a de um esquilo um segundo depois.

"Talvez eles te ouçam a ti?" Hermione murmurou para Remus.

Remus encolheu os ombros. "Porque é que eles me ouviriam? Eles raramente ouvem as pessoas que é _suposto_ ouvirem. São causas perdidas, na parte que me toca."

Ouviu-se um pigarrear alto do outro lado da mesa. "O que é que vocês estão aí a conspirar?" Sirius perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"O teu fim, claro," Hermione disse imediatamente. "Remus vai matar-te enquanto dormes e eu vou enterrar o teu corpo na Floresta Proibida, depois de vender todos os teus órgãos aos _gremlins_ por vinte galeões e um sickle cada."

Sirius fez uma careta. "Isso é horrível. Tens definitivamente passado demasiado tempo comigo." Ele bebeu um grande golo da sua cidra de maçã. "De qualquer maneira, Remus não conseguiria magoar uma mosca... bem, quando ele não está a lidar com o seu pequeno problema peludo, claro."

Hermione teve um _flash_ mentaç das capacidades de duelo muito avançadas de Remus no futuro. "Eu acho que ele _conseguiria_ magoar uma mosca," Hermione desafiou.

James riu. "Uma aranha também, aposto."

"Estou a falar a sério," Hermione disse, mais séria. "Diz-lhes, Remus. Diz-lhes que consegues ser violento se quiseres."

"Porque é que eu _quereria_ ser violento? Remus perguntou confuso.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Não sei. Vamos supôr que Sirius ficava louco - e sejamos honestos, não é assim tão difícil de acontecer - e ele apontava-te a varinha. O que fazias?"

"Desarmava-o," Remus disse simplesmente, parecendo aborrecido com a situação hipotética. Ele começou a cortar a sua carne.

"Mas e se ele te bloqueasse," Hermione persistiu. "Tem que haver um duelo. O que é que farias?"

"Lançava-lhe um _Stupefy_."

"Ele lança-te uma das maldições Imperdoáveis."

Remus fanziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. "Porque é que Sirius me lançaria uma maldição Imperdoável?"

"Não tenho a certeza," disse Hermione, encolhendo os ombros. "Ele está louco, lembras-te?"

"Espero que ainda estejamos a falar do estado da minha sanidade de uma maneira hipotética," Sirius disse desconfiado.

Hermione ignorou o irmão. "Só não acho que Sirius ou James devam subestimar-te, Remus. Afinal, aposto que és o melhor duelista de todos nós."

As bochechas de Remus ganharam uma tonalidade cor-de-rosa. "Não iria tão longe."

"Bem, eu iria," Hermione insistiu, puxando uma madeixa de cabelo encaracolado para trás da sua orelha. "Duelar é muito mais complicado do que aparecer despercebido atrás de um Slytherin qualquer e enfeitiçá-lo. Eles não percebem isso."

Foi algures por esta altura que James, que era facilmente distraído, saiu completamente desta conversa, olhando embasbacado através dos seus óculos para o final da mesa, o olhar preso por alguém lá sentado. Todos eles eventualmente perceberam que o seu amigo de cabelo desajeitado estava a olhar fixamente para alguém e seguiram-lhe o olhar.

No final da mesa, estava uma certa rapariga bonita com cabelo ruivo encaracolado e olhos verdes.

"Oh, não," Sirius murmurou. "Lá vamos nós outra vez."

James nem o ouviu, continuou apenas embasbacado.

"Pensei que eras a favor da obcessão pouco saudável de James por Lily Evans, não?" Remus perguntou.

"Sim," Sirius suspirou, "mas todos os anos, sem falha, o primeiro mês inteiro de escola ela é tudo de que ele fala, sobre como este vai ser 'o ano' e bla bla bla. Torna-se aborrecido passado um bocado."

"Tenho a certeza que James atura qualquer que seja a tua paixoneta da semana," Hermione disse.

Sirius hesitou. "Eu não tenho uma paixoneta _todas_ as semanas."

"Não acredito nisso," Hermione disse, cortando a sua galinha com a faca e o garfo de uma maneira delicada.

"E não devias," Remus disse. "Eu partilho um dormitório contigo, Padfoot, lembras-te? Tu falas de raparigas diferentes a toda a hora."

"Mas nunca tenho nada com elas," Sirius disse firmemente.

"Sim, e porque é isso?" o lobisomem perguntou. "A única razão em que consigo pensar é..." Remus fez uma pausa. "Mas não, não é possível. Esqueçam."

Hermione animou-se. "Não, por favor, diz-nos. Estou fascinada por teres uma teoria."

Remus pensou bem na sua teoria mentalmente antes de explicar, "A única razão em que consigo pensar é que tudo o que ele diz é apenas conversa porque ele já tem alguém específico em mente e não quer que nós saibamos quem."

Os olhos da rapariga saltaram. "Padfoot, estás apaixonado? É uma rapariga feia? Ou melhor, uma Slyherin? Ou talvez tenhas finalmente assumido que estás louco pela Rosmerta?"

"É _claro_ que eu estou louco pela Rosmerta," Sirius disse como se fosse óbvio. "Ela é a minha _alma gémea_."

"Sê sério," Hermione disse.

"Eu sou _sempre_." Sirius sorriu abertamente.*

Remus e Hermione bateram com a mão na cara.

"A pior decisão que Walburga Black alguma vez tomou," Remus gemeu, "foi o nome dele."

...~oOo~...

"Bolas, Remus!" Sirius gritou no momento em que os três rapazes entravam no dormitório. O quarto estava a brilhar de limpo... por agora, isto é. Assim que eles tivessem tirado as suas coisas das malas e vivessem ali durante algum tempo... depois de um tornado seria mais fácil de limpar.

Remus lembrou-se da primeira vez que Hermione entrou no seu dormitório no terceiro ano. Ela quase desmaiara com a visão e o cheiro. Não havia um único bocadinho de chão ou supercície plana visível, e o cheiro era uma combinação de roupa suja com suor do Quidditch. Nesse ano, Hermione limpou o dormitório deles uma vez por semana. No ano seguinte apenas uma vez por mês e agora ela já não se importava o suficiente, e pensava que era um castigo deliberado para Sirius ter que respirar a sua própria sujeira.

No ano anterior, James tomou a má decisão de fazer a Poção dos Mortos-Vivos no quarto. Algo correu mal e tudo ficou a cheirar a morte - literalmente - durante um mês.

"Até parece que querias que Hermione andasse a vasculhar na minha vida com acusações dessas ao jantar!" Sirius gritou, com as mãos no ar, dirigindo-se para a sua cama. Arrastou a mala até ao colchão e abriu-a. "Toda essa conversa de o meu coração já ter dono... ridículo!"

"Eu nunca usei essa expressão exatamente," Remus disse levemente. "'Coração com dono'. O que eu disse foi que tu podes já ter alguém em particular em mente e estás a escondê-lo de nós."

James manteve a boca fechada, o que foi muito menos discreto do que se ele tivesse dito algo de todo.

Olhando para ele desconfiado, Remus disse, "James... o que é que tu sabes?"

"Eu não sei nada, nada de nada," ele disse rapidamente, ajeitando os óculos.

James era um mentiroso vergonhosamente mau.

"O que é que Sirius te disse? Quem é a rapariga? Nós conhecêmo-la? É uma Gryffindor?" Remus enumerou devagar e deliberadamente.

James estava praticamente alagado em suor que lhe escorria das mãos e da testa.

Sirius disse urgentemente ao seu parceiro-de-crimes, "Sê forte, companheiro. Tu consegues fazer isto. Não faças com que tudo o que nós dizemos sobre ti nas tuas costas seja verdade."

"O que raios é que vocês dizem sobre mim nas minhas costas?" James gritou.

"Que tu não sabes mentir e que nenhum de nós te pode contar segredos."

James suspirou. "É verdade..."

Remus abanou a cabeça. "James, se não me disseres, eu vou pedir à Evans para ela sair comigo, e tu sabes que ela vai dizer que sim."

Com os olhos muito abertos como um cachorrinho, James gemeu baixinho. "Isso não é justo. Pads, diz-lhe!"

"Não."

"Pronto," Remus disse, fingindo casualidade. "Vou só dizer a Hermione que as minhas suspeitas estavam corretas." Ele começou a andar calmamente para a porta.

Sirius levantou-se tão depressa da cama para bloquear completamente a porta com o corpo que o seu movimento foi apenas um borrão. Tinha os braços abertos e um olhar desesperado. "Não podes dizer-lhe _nada_."

"Porque não?" Remus exigiu. "Ela também é uma Marauder, sabias?"

"Ela é a razão pela qual eu não te queria contar, Remus!" Sirius disse. "Porque tu e ela, vocês são como... James e eu."

"Não, não somos," Remus recusou imediatamente.

"Não que vocês sejam _como_ nós, mas qualquer coisa entre vocês, simplesmente... faz sentido," Sirius disse, "e eu sei que se eu te dissesse alguma coisa seria difícil tu manteres segredo, assim como seria difícil para mim não contar um segredo de James e vice-versa."

James Potter riu-se por entre os dentes. "Desculpa, mas eu tenho imensos segredos que tu não sabes. Eu tenho uma vida inteira secreta. Eu sou como o Batman e tu não fazes ideia."

Sirius obviamente não sabia quem era o Batman e disse apenas, "Cala-te, James."

"Okay, então deixa-me ver se percebi," Remus disse cuidadosamente. "Tu não me queres contar... porque seria difícil para mim não dizer a Hermione... mas ainda não percebi porque não posso dizer a Hermione. Ela é nossa amiga, tua irmã. Claro, ela ia gozar-te, mas também eu e James te gozariamos. Porque é que Hermione não pode saber?"

"Porque é ela, pelo amor de Merlin!" Sirius explodiu. "Não podes ir dizer à mulher por quem eu estou apaixonado que eu a amo, pois não?"

Remus estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de levar com uma frigideira na cabeça. "_O quê_? Ela é tua _irmã_!"

"Porque é que," Sirius disse, os seus lábios premidos com raiva, "toda a gente se esquece que Hermione é adotada?"

"Isso não interessa!" Remus retrucou automaticamente. "Ela é como uma irmã para todos nós! Nós protegêmo-la, aborrecêmo-la e fazemos com que ela faça os nossos trabalhos de casa... mas ela não é alguém sobre quem devemos andar a ter pensamentos sexuais - _ela tem o mesmo último nome que tu_!"

"Oh, por favor," James intrometeu-se. "Como se todos nós não tivessemos tido já um ou outro sonhos eróticos com Whiskers."

Sirius e Remus olharam fixamente para James, os seus olhos prestes a saltarem das órbitas e os maxilares ao abandono.

Sirius berrou, "_Tu tiveste sonhos eróticos sobre a minha irmã_?"

...~oOo~...

No dia seguinte, James tinha um olho negro e Sirius tinha um ar de quem estava completamente passado com o mundo. Remus estava ainda mais silencioso do que o normal e Hermione tinha simplesmente que ver a primeira vez desde que ela os conhecia, em que eles estavam todos zangados ao mesmo tempo, mas em completo silêncio. Tinham havido discussões, é claro, sobre coisas ridículas de rapazes adolescentes, mas eles zangavam-se gritando e enfeitiçando-se. Nunca tinham iniciado um tratamento silencioso.

Era aterrorizador. Tão aterrorizador que Hermione começou a sentir falta das suas discussões sem sentido. Quatro dias tinham passado e parecia que a amizade deles estava realmente prestes a ir por água abaixo. Hermione estava desesperada para que eles voltassem a falar uns com os outros.

Um dia, ao jantar, Sirius estava sentado ao lado dela na mesa, o que não era completamente invulgar, mas ele normalmente preferia sentar-se ao lado de James, porque pelo menos assim ela não conseguia chegar a ele para lhe bater. Mas naquela sexta-feira, Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, enroscado nela, com a cabeça no seu ombro e brincando com uma madeixa do seu cabelo. Isto ambém não era muito invulgar - Sirius era apenas uma pessoa carente.

James e Remus estavam sentados à frente deles, e James olhava fixamente para Lily, como o normal. Remus parecia fascinado pelo sítio onde a bochecha de Sirius tocava o ombro de Hermione. Havia uma tensão incomparável no ar.

"Como foi o dia de toda a gente?" Hermione perguntou eventualmente.

Não houve resposta.

"Ouvi dizer que a casa-de-banho dos Slytherin ficou outra vez inundada," ela tentou. O silêncio continuava.

"Um Hufflepuff vomitou em poções?" ela continuou, já desesperada. Quando, mais uma vez, a ignoraram, ela bateu com o livro na mesa, fazendo todos saltarem nas suas cadeiras. "Pelo amor de Deus, seus idiotas! Parem de ser tão teimosos e falem uns com os outros outra vez e resolvam esta situação! Não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu, mas sei que é ridículo e não vale a pena perderem a vossa amizade! Agora peçam desculpa uns aos outros ou eu junto-me ao silêncio e faço de conta que nenhum de vocês existe - o que significa que vocês estão por vossa conta nos trabalhos de casa. Por isso peçam desculpas. _Já_."

Eles olharam fixamente para ela, sem dizer nada.

"É muito mais complicado do que pensas," Sirius disse, levantando a cabeça do ombro dela.

"Vocês são rapazes adolescentes," Hermione cuspiu. "Nada é tão complicado como vocês dizem."

"Por acaso é desta vez, Hermione," Remus disse gentilmente.

"Não me interessa!" ela cortou. "Não me interessa se vocês mataram os familiares uns dos outros - vão pedir desculpas agora!"

Todos eles murmuraram, puramente para fazer a vontade à sua amiga, "Desculpa," em uníssono.

"Isso não soou particularmente sincero," Hermione rosnou.

Remus pigarreou. "Eu peço desculpas, James. Sirius."

"Eu também," James disse, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas," Sirius sibilou.

"_Sirius_!" a voz de Hermione subiu dois tons.

"Não vou pedir desculpas porque eu não fiz nada de mal."

"Tu deste um _murro_ a James, na _cara_."

"Como é que é possível que tu saibas que aquele olho negro é culpa minha?"

"Porque Remus é demasiado espero para isso, e a única outra pessoa que partilha o dormitório convosco é Peter, e se ele tivesse dado um murro a James estaria em pó neste momento," Hermione gritou. "Por isso, e tendo em conta que eu vi Peter nas aulas hoje - vivo e não em pó - foste _tu_."

Sirius abanava a cabeça quando se virou para Hermione com uma expressão sombria. "Não tenho que me explicar." A sua voz era grave, profunda e perigosa.

"E eu não tenho que ficar a ver enquanto tu arruinas as relações que tens com as únicas pessoas que são como família para nós," Hermione retrucou, sentindo a garganta a fechar-se de emoção. Sirius viu o início de lágrimas nos olhos dela, e ela levantou-se da mesa e saiu apressadamente do Salão, com um ar furioso, e o cabelo elétrico.

...~oOo~...

Durante um mês Sirius tentou arranjar maneira de voltar a ficar nas boas graças da irmã. Ele estava determinado a não lhe pedir desculpa - contudo, tinha pedido desculpa a James e Remus no momento que ela tinha saído do Salão naquela noite - mas isso não o impedia de se sentar perto dela na sala comum ou de a ir procurar à biblioteca.

Quando ela estava a estudar, ele sentava-se com ela. Às vezes ele até falava com ela, apesar de saber que ela não lhe responderia, só para preencher o silêncio. Ela tratava-o como se ele fosse um fantasma - mas não um fantasma como Peeves ou Sir Nicholas. Não, como um fantasma invisível - como ar.

E Remus também detestava o ambiente, tanto como Sirius, porque apesar de ela estar a falar com ele e James, ela tinha sempre uma tristeza nos olhos e uma camada de depressão. Ela suspirava muito e ficava muitas vezes perdida em pensamentos, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto o fazia.

Um dia, logo depois da aula de poções eles tinham um período livre, Sirius anunciou rotineiramente, "Vou à biblioteca procurar Hermione."

E Remus finalmente falou, "Talvez devesses dar-lhe algum espaço. Ela voltará sozinha."

Sirius lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Não é assim que eu funciono, companheiro."

Era verdade. Sirius era uma pessoa de confrontos.

Ainda assim, Remus disse, "Então... talvez devas tentar pedir desculpas."

Sirius soltou um longo suspiro. "Estava a pensar nisto. Mas a esta altura não me parece que conte de muito."

"Pede-lhe desculpa e diz que lhe compras um livro e o almoço na próxima viagem a Hogsmeade," James sugeriu.

Afastando-se dos seus amigos, Sirius acenou. "Vocês têm razão. É melhor eu ir ter com ela antes de ela encontrar um novo esconderijo." E correu.

Remus suspirou. Ele sabia que Sirius ia arranjar maneira de estragar um simples pedido de desculpas.

Sirius não tinha chegado à biblioteca antes de Hermione, mas ele sabia qual era o seu sítio preferido para se sentar. Era um lugar à janela, no fundo das estantes. Era um lugar poeirento e discreto. Mas Sirius sabia como a encontrar. E conseguia sempre.

Ela estava lá sentada, encostada ao vidro com um livro eternamente no colo. O sol estava a funcionar como candeeiro e fazia com que a sua pele brilhasse. Ela ouviu passos e levantou o olhar. Pela primeira vez num mês, ela sorriu-lhe, ainda que fracamente.

"Sirius -"

"Hermione, eu estou mesmo -"

"Eu sei -"

"Sim, mas -"

"Eu percebo, não tens que -"

"Não, a sério foi tudo -"

"A sério, Sirius, deixa-me -"

E para lhe cortar a palavra, ele segurou a cara dela entre as mãos e beijou-a com força na boca. Não foi um beijo particularmente delicado - era apenas pressão entre os lábios. Hermione afastou-se em choque, mas Sirius estava determinado e voltou a capturar a sua boca.

E Hermione deixou-o.

...~oOo~...

*Piada gramatical inglesa. No inglês, sério (serious) e Sirius têm a mesma pronunciação.

...~oOo~...

**Desafio:** 1. Assim que Hermione acabar de deixar Sirius beijá-la, o que acham que ela vai dizer/fazer? 2. O que acham do James como um rapaz tarado? hehe. 3. Como acham que Hermione vai provar aos rapazes que Remus não é tão reservado como parece?


	7. O silêncio quebra

**Nota da autora:** Este é um capítulo mais pequeno, acho, mas ainda assim, muito acontece (: Os capítulos depois deste vão começar a centrar-me na missão de Hermione. As coisas complicam-se, hehe.**  
DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo nada.  
Divirtam-se!

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Sete: O silêncio quebra**

Os lábios de Sirius largaram os de Hermione. Ele suspirou e afastou-se. Tinha continuado a beijá-la durante um minuto.

"Já acabaste?" Hermione inquiriu baixinho, os seus lábios brilhantes e cor-de-rosa.

A única coisa que Sirius conseguiu fazer foi acenar.

Hermione pigarreou levemente e puxou para trás o cabelo que ele tinha embaraçado com a sua mão. Pegou no livro que estava à beira da janela e disse, "Vejo-te ao jantar, então." E afastou-se casualmente, como se absolutamente nada se tivesse passado.

Sirius ficou ali, chocado, olhando para a forma da rapariga que se afastava, sem saber o que fazer. E depois percebeu.

_Corre atrás dela, claro! O que é que estás a fazer aí a olhar, seu idiota!_ a sua consciência gritava. Os pés de Sirius ganharam vida depois disso, indo atrás da rapariga com quem ele iria casar - quer ela soubesse disso ou não.

Quando ele a apanhou, ela estava do lado de fora da biblioteca, encostada contra a parede, a cabeça para baixo, e parecia estar a fazer uma espécie de exercícios de respiração. À primeira vista, pensou que algo estava mal, mas depois ele percebeu que ela estava... a entrar em pânico.

...~oOo~...

_Recompõe-te, Hermione_, a sua mente repetia franticamente. _Não podes deixar-te ir abaixo assim. Lembra-te que ele não é o padrinho do teu amigo. Ele nem é mesmo teu irmão. É apenas um rapaz como Ronald ou Viktor... ou Remus..._

_E James!_ ela adicionou rapidamente à lista. Ele também era um rapaz, mesmo que ela não olhasse para ele de maneira romântica. Não que ela visse Remus de uma maneira romântica... Não de todo.

Ela abanou a cabeça com força, tentando que o que tinha acabado de acontecer fizesse sentido. Sirius tinha-a beijado. Com força. Tinha sido uma coisa violenta do tipo de beijo eu-posso-morrer-nos-próximos-segundos. Ela tinha basicamente ficado ali e deixado que ele explorasse a sua boca tanto quanto quisesse e tinha tido que se controlar para não derreter com os seus carinhos.

Sirius Black beijava espetacularmente. Os seus lábios eram confiantes e quentes e a sua língua era como veludo. E se ela tivesse que o admitir, ele também tinha um sabor fantástico, como hortelã-pimenta, por alguma razão. O doce favorito de Hermione eram bengalas de açúcar, e agora que ela estava consciente de que Sirius sabia a elas, era bastante mais apelativa a ideia de o beijar.

Enquanto se encostava às paredes de pedra do castelo, pensou que não sabia o que fazer. Apesar de Dumbledore ter dito que se a sua missão fosse completada com sucesso ela poderia ter o à vontade necessário neste tempo para não se preocupar em alterar o futuro, porque este já teria sido alterado.

Mas Hermione tinha feito um pacto consigo própria. Não haveria felicidade, romances e nada que podesse influenciá-la como paixonetas, amor ou atração até que ela tivesse completado a sua missão. Era confuso e fazia com que ela se dispersasse.

"Hermione..."

_Oh, não_... ela gemeu internamente. Ela olhou para cima, vendo Sirius. Ele estava parado a olhar para ela com as mãos nos bolsos e um ar sério, tendo as sobracelhas franzidas. Mas Hermione sabia que Sirius nunca poderia estar nervoso - não era simplesmente possível.

"Acho que devíamos falar..." ele disse calmamente.

Hermione tiu-se por entre os dentes hesitante. "Acho que não. Na verdade, acho que deviamos... _não_ falar sobre isto."

Ele inclinou-se para a frente, baixando a cabeça para que os seus olhos olhassem nos dela. "Eu beijei-te," ele disse.

"Eu sei," Hermione sussurrou.

"E tu deixaste-me."

Hesitante, Hermione concordou.

"Se eu te beijasse outra vez, deixavas-me?"

Hermione abanou a cabeça desta vez.

Ela viu a garganta de Sirius contrair-se quando ele engoliu em seco, antes de exigir, "Porque não?"

"Porque... Sirius... nós somos irmãos," ela disse, tentando arranjar todas as desculpas que conseguia.

"Não somos _mesmo_ irmãos, Hermione," ele disse com um pouco de raiva nas palavras.

"Mesmo assim, somos amigos próximos," Hermione disse baixinho, olhando para o chão. "E amigos não devem beijar-se. Complicaria as coisas."

"Que se lixem as complicações," ele rosnou, aproximando-se mais dela, os seus narizes a meros centímetros um do outro. "Não tem que ser complicado. Se eu te quero beijar e tu me queres beijar... então o que é complicado?"

"Eu não disse se te queria beijar ou não," Hermione disse. Ele estava a tornar as coisas difíceis para ela o recusar gentilmente. Ela não podia dizer-lhe a verdade, então tinha que usar uma desculpa qualquer.

"Se não me quisesses beijar," Sirius disse gravemente, "ter-me-ias empurrado e enfeitiçado. Não sou estúpido, 'Mione, tu és uma rapariga forte que não aceita ser forçada. É a maneira como tu funcionas."

Hermione desencostou-se de repente da parede e Sirius não se mexeu. Os seus peitos tocavam-se e o coração batia rápido. Hermione esquivou-se por um dos lados, e começou a andar. Ele seguiu-a. "Não é que eu te tenha querido beijar," ela disse cortante, ficando impaciente com a sua persistência. "Não quis magoar os teus sentimentos. Estava a ser simpática, mas agora estou farta. Deixa-me em paz, Sirius."

"Tretas," Sirius disse com uma voz carregada de veneno. "És uma mentirosa ainda pior do que James. Tu gostaste do beijo. Até tinhas os olhos fechados e as tuas bochechas estavam cor-de-rosa."

Hermione acelerou o passo e estava a afastar-se mais dele, mas Sirius agarrou-lhe na manga do uniforme e puxou-a para trás, obrigando-a a olhá-lo na cara. Ele olhou fixamente nos seus olhos e disse com precisão, "Tu gostaste tanto do beijo como eu. Agora, pára de sobreanalisar tudo e deixa-me beijar-te outra vez."

Sirius segurou-lhe em ambos os pulsos e levou as mãos dela até à sua cabeça, entrelaçando-as no seu pescoço antes de a abraçar pela cintura e voltar a envolver os lábios dela com os seus suavemente. Este beijo não era exigente nem apressado como o primeiro, mas gentil e hesitante, de maneira doce, os seus lábios encontravam-se deliberadamente.

E Hermione estava a derreter da cabeça aos pés, desintegrando-se.

Um suspiro de contentação escapou dos lábios dela e Sirius sorriu. James e Remus podiam comer as suas palavras. Ele teria Hermione. Era inevitável. Ele tinha a certeza que tinha sido por isso que ela tinha aparecido no seu quarto quando ele tinha treza anos - eles eram feitos um para o outro.

Ele não fazia ideia da razão real pela qual ela aparecera no seu quarto, mas a memória da sua missão alteradora do tempo pulsava na mente de Hermione com o bater do seu coração.

Estavam tão ocupados com o beijo, que não repararam que Remus tinha vindo à procura de ambos, visto o seu abraço íntimo e lábios juntos e tinha-se voltado e andado na mesma direção de onde tinha vindo.

...~oOo~...

Hermione e Sirius não mencionaram os seus súbitos atos íntimos aos restantes Marauders. Remus sabia, contudo. James estava alegremente desconhecedor desse facto.

Remus sentia-se levemente traído. O facto de Whiskers e Padfoot manterem um segredo tão monumental como este dos seus amigos fazia-o ranger os dentes. É claro que tinha muito que ver com o facto de que era _Hermione_. E _Sirius_. Hermione, tão estudiosa e inocente e Sirius, tão arrogante e desagradável.

Era tudo tão errado na cabeça de Remus.

Remus observou Hermione minuciosamente na aula de poções. Slughorn estava a falar de um tónico para verrugas, mas Remus não podia importar-se menos com isso. Do outro lado da sala, Hermione tirava notas atentamente, enquanto a sua parceira, Alice, estava perdida no seu mundo.

Remus passava muito tempo a observar Hermione, mas era cuidadoso para que não fosse óbvio. Era sempre do canto do olho, ou simplesmente olhando por cima da capa de um livro e às vezes, como agora, nas aulas, quando toda a gente estava concentrada no professor ou no trabalho.

Durante um ano. Durante um ano, Remus observara Hermione ao longe. Ele sabia que não poderia namoriscá-la ou tentar aproximar-se mais dela. Hermione era demasiado perfeita para alguém como ele. Saber isso era como se tivesse uma seta alojada através do seu peito. Sabia simultaneamente que nunca haveria alguém tão perfeito para ele, mas que ele nunca a poderia ter.

Remus estava quase aliviado por ela estar com Sirius, porque assim ele não tinha que se preocupar mais com os seus sentimentos, porque ela já pertencia a alguém. Quase, isto é. Na maior parte do tempo estava apenas zangado.

Remus viu Sirius, sentado à sua frente com James escrever furiosamente num papel que depois dobrou até ter o aspeto de uma criatura que parecia uma pequena borboleta. Ele atirou-a depois ao ar, e o pequeno papel ganhou vôo, atravessou a sala e caiu, ainda mexendo-se, no cabelo de Hermione.

A rapariga saltou na cadeira ao ouvir papel mexer-se perto do seu ouvido quando tinha estado tão concentrada em tirar notas, e com a mão, cuidadosamente removeu a borboleta do cabelo.

Sirius acotovelou James, para que ele acordasse, e apontou para o outro lado da sala. Remus, James e Sirius observavam enquanto Hermione desdobrava a pequena criatura e lia o que estava dentro. Remus teve que se controlar para não rir quando ela girou os olhos e lançou ao irmão um olhar penetrante. Ela escreveu uma resposta curta rapidamente, e girou a varinha. O quadradinho de papel atravessou a sala por cima das cabeças dos restantes alunos tão depressa que James se baixou, com medo de ser atingido.

Sirius apanhou o papel no ar, antes que este pudesse cortar-lhe a cara e abriu-o, onde encontrou letras grandes:

PRESTA ATENÇÃO A SLUGHORN. NÃO VOU VOLTAR A FAZER O TEU TRABALHO DE CASA.

James riu alto e Remus escondeu um sorriso. Então ela não tinha mudado, afinal, mesmo que estivesse secretamente com Sirius. Era bom saber que ela não ia cair pelo seu charme, apenas porque eles andavam aos beijos nos cantos escuros do castelo.

Sirius olhou para Hermione com um olhar descontente e aborrecido e pôs a língua de fora. Ela olhou simplesmente para os seus apontamentos, pôs tinta na pena e continuou ignorando-o.

"Corre melhor da próxima, Pads," James sussurou. "Ela vai ceder."

O sorriso de Remus desapareceu. Porque apesar de James não o saber, Hermione já tinha cedido.

...~oOo~...

O jantar algumas noites depois tinha sido tortura para Remus. Sirius sentara-se ao lado de Hermione e rotineiramente, enroscara-se nela. Mas havia uma atmosfera diferente na situação, parecia muito mais... profunda. Remus não fazia ideia se estava a imaginar isto porque ele sabia, porque James não tinha notado nada diferente... mas James não era a pessoa mais percetiva no mundo. Afinal, Lily Evans tinha-lhe dito expressamente que preferiria beber a poção dos mortos vivos do que namorar com ele, e ele continuava a dizer a toda a gente que ela se ía apaixonar por ele um dia.

Por isso, talvez James não fosse a melhor pessoa para ter como padrão da atenção.

Sirius estava encostado a Hermione, brincando com uma madeixa do seu cabelo. Apenas Remus reparou nos seus lábios movendo-se discretamente. Ele estava a sussurar-lhe algo. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto dos seus lábios cor-de-rosa.

Não ajudava que a lua cheia fosse daí a apenas três dias. Ele tinha que se forçar fisicamente a não ouvir o que Sirius estava a dizer.

Depois desistiu, e pensou para si, _Vou ouvir só um bocadinho. Não é como se estivesse a causar problemas_.

Os seus olhos abriram-se mais e esperou para que Sirius falasse outra vez. Quando ele o fez, estava a dizer-lhe o quão a pele suave dela era lisa e cremosa.

Remus não fazia ideia de qual era o fascínio de Sirius por pele, mas ele mencionava-o sempre. Quando falava de raparigas, a primeira coisa que dizia era, "Ela tem uma pele bonita." Como se fosse uma peça de joalharia.

Não era que Hermione não tivesse uma pele fantástica, claro. Pele cremosa, suave, bonita em que ele conseguia imaginar roçar os lábios e mordiscar e beijar até que ela ficasse de um tom rosado...

Okay, então Remus conseguia ver o ponto de vista de Sirius.

_Maldita lua cheia_! Remus pensou, abanando a cabeça furiosamente, tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem da pele de Hermione entre os seus lábios.

"Estás bem, amigo?" Sirius perguntou, vendo Remus ter um mini-ataque.

"A lua cheia está próxima," ele murmurou gravemente. "Vou subir e vou para a cama." E levantou-se, afastando-se a passos largos.

"Vou ver se ele está bem," Hermione disse, soando preocupada. Ela começou a levantar-se, mas Sirius segurou-lhe na mão.

"Ele está bem," ele assegurou. "Tu sabes como ele fica quando estamos perto da lua cheia."

"Eu sei," Hermione disse, mordendo o lábio. "Mas mesmo assim quero ter a certeza." Ela largou a sua mão e correu atrás de Remus.

Remus ainda estava no fundo do corredor quando Hermione o encontrou e correndo mais depressa, começou a chamar, "Remus!"

O lobisomem parou no caminho e foi atingido pela deliciosa fragrância de pergaminho, livros poeirentos e chocolate. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê, mas Hermione cheirava sempre levemente a chocolate. E isso punha-o maluco.

"Estás bem, Moony?" ela perguntou baixinho quando chegou à sua beira, tocando-lhe na manga. "Queres que te leve alguma coisa ao quarto? Talvez um chá?"

Remus engoliu em seco e abanou a cabeça. "Só preciso de ir para a cama."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, Hermione!" ele elevou o tom de voz. "Tenho a certeza! Pára de me tratar como uma criança!"

Com os olhos muito abertos, Hermione deu um passo atrás surpreendida. "Des-desculpa, Remus. Não percebi... Eu vou embora, já que não queres companhia." Ela começou a dirigir-se de volta ao Salão.

"Eu _sei_, Hermione. Sobre tu e Sirius."

As palavras tinham-lhe escapado, como se ele não tivesse qualquer controlo sobre elas.

Hermione parou e voltou-se lentamente para ele. "Como?" ela perguntou, não zangada ou envergonhada, apenas curiosa.

"Todos vocês parecem esquecer-se do quão bem eu ouço quando estamos assim tão perto da lua cheia," ele disse acidamente.

Agora sim, Hermione corou. "Não é nada de especial, a sério. Nem estamos mesmo juntos, ele só... tu sabes, ele é persistente e -"

"Eu vi-vos beijarem-se em frente à biblioteca," ele disse com raiva por ela estar a tentar mentir.

Ela suspirou. "Tu não sabes exatamente o que aconteceu."

"Eu acho que sei," Remus rosnou. "Ele beijou-te. Tu beijaste de volta. Parece-me uma equação suficientemente simples para eu perceber, Hermione. Não me trates como se eu fosse idiota."

"Eu nunca, Remus, te trataria -"

"Cala-te," ele sibilou. "Não quero ouvir-te. Vou dormir. E não digas a Sirius que eu sei sobre os vossos beijos e comentários doces." Ele lançou-lhe um olhar enraivecido, acrescentando, "Pensei que eras mais inteligente do que isto. Estava errado." E afastou-se.

...~oOo~...

**Nota da autora:** POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! POR FAVOR!

Desafio: 1. Passagem preferida neste capítulo? 2. Previsões? 3. Team Sirius ou Team Remus? 4. A lua cheia está a chegar... o que acham que vai acontecer?


	8. Sol, lua e verdade

**Nota da autora:** Okay, aqui está o próximo capítulo! O nome deste capítulo é inspirado por uma citação Budista. Procurem-na.

Okay, eu adoro-vos e aos vossos comentários haha! Adorei que vocês tivessem gostado da pequena discussão interna de Remus sobre Hermione cheirar a chocolate.

Muitos de vocês perguntaram se esta se poderia tornar numa história de trio e a minha resposta é não *cara triste*. Desculpem, mas na minha mente isso é algo que Hermione nunca faria. Ela nunca concordaria com algo assim.

Também estão a ficar desconfiados de com quem Hermione vai acabar por causa do meu final de Prisoner (hehe, pus-vos todos paranóicos) mas prometo que essa foi a última vez que fiz uma coisa dessas. HERMIONE VAI ACABAR COM SIRIUS OU REMUS. Fim. Não com Regulus ou James ou Snape. *prometo*

Divirtam-se!

...~oOo~...

**Capítulo Oito: Sol, lua e verdade**

O dia de lua cheia foi um dia normal como era usual. A única diferença era que Remus não estava nas aulas - mas era assim uma vez por mês. Hermione teve especial atenção com os apontamentos que tirava para ele cuidadosamente, para que ele não perdesse nada.

Hermione aprendera bem antes de vir para este tempo que Remus não gostava de pena. Ele ficava insultado quando alguém o demonstrava, e por isso ela não o fazia. Ele merecia muito mais, sim, mas não tolerava pena.

Apesar disso, Hermione sentia muitas vezes falta de Remus quando ele não estava nas aulas. O dia não era tão divertido sem ele como seu parceiro em Aritmância ou em Defesa. E tê-lo ao seu lado durante a escola fazia com que fosse mais fácil para ela recordar-se da sua vida passada. O Professor Lupin tinha sido o seu professor favorito e tinha-se tornado num mentor quando ela entrou para a Ordem - ele trazia-lhe sempre um certo conforto, e fazia-a sentir-se segura. Neste tempo, as coisas não eram diferentes. Ela confiava em Remus de uma maneira que não confiava em mais ninguém em Hogwarts e tinha muito que ver com o facto de que ela sabia o tipo de homem que ele se tornaria.

Por isso, enquanto tirava apontamentos em Aritmância, teve especial atenção com cada número e símbolo porque pelo menos ele merceria apontamentos decentes. Desta maneira ele não iria sofrer na próxima aula quando eles tivessem um teste.

A aula seguinte era Poções. Hermione olhou para o outro lado da sala, para o lugar vazio de Remus e suspirou.

A grande amiga de Hermione, uma rapariga de cara redonda chamada Alice disse, "O que se passa, 'Mione?"

"Nada," ela disse simplesmente. "Só estou preocupada com Remus. Ele está doente outra vez."

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. "Pobre rapaz. Está sempre doente. Pensava que um rapaz forte como ele seria capaz de combater melhor as doenças."

Hermione franziu a testa em confusão. "Forte? O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Tu sabes!" Alice disse com um sorriso. "Ele tem braços e ombros tão fortes. Tens que ter reparado."

"Não particularmente," Hermione murmurou.

"Não são ridículos, claro," Alice continuou com uma expressão desejosa. "Não são demasiado grandes ou musculados. São esguios e perfeitos. Ele é bastante giro, não achas?"

Rindo, Hermione respondeu, "Alice! Pensei que gostavas de Frank!"

"Não estou a vê-lo a ganhar coragem para fazer alguma coisa sobre isso nos próximos tempos," Alice disse com uma careta. "E até lá, nada me proibe de olhar para outros rapazes, especialmente alguns tão elegantes como Remus. Ele tem uma aparência muito... clássica. Muito diferente de Sirius e a sua sensualidade pura." Nesse momento, Alice corou "Oh, desculpa, deve ser esquisito para ti quando eu falo assim do teu irmão."

Hermione soltou um riso meio sufocado. "Ele não é mesmo meu irmão, sabes," ela disse, copiando a nova frase favorita de Sirius. "Sou adotada."

Era uma frase que ele usava mais do que qualquer outra ultimamente: "Ela não é mesmo minha irmã, sabes. Não somos parentes. Ela é adotada."

"Mesmo assim," Alice disse encolhendo os ombros. "Vocês ainda são irmãos. É tudo o mesmo. Sangue não interessa muito quando se é tão próximo como vocês são. Toda a gente vê o quanto ele depende de ti. É tudo muito querido."

Hermione corou. Se ela soubesse de todas essas coisas não eram só amor de irmãos - eram demonstrações de romantismo e territorialidade... No início, Hermione tinha tentado afastar-se, especialmente depois daquele beijo - mas tinha aprendido que não valia a pena. Não havia maneira de ele se afastar.

Apesar de Hermione gostar da atenção que Sirius lhe dava, da mesma maneira que tinha gostado da atenção que Viktor Krum lhe dava, ela estava já a começar a esquecer o seu passado - ou melhor, o seu futuro - sem ter distrações.

Mas ele era tão afetuoso com ela em privado que fazia os seus joelhos tremerem. Ele tinha definitivamente um poder sobre as raparigas - qualquer coisa nele era simplesmente muito difícil de resistir.

Nesse momento, Sirius levantou-se casualmente do seu lugar para "pedir uma pena emprestada" como disse a Slughorn, e dirigiu-se a Hermione, até estar mesmo atrás dela, murmurando - para "não perturbar a aula" - as palavras "vai ter comigo ao tunel de Honeyduke's depois da aula" e tirou uma pena da mala dela, beijando castamente a sua cabeça.

Hermione baixou o olhar para o papel na mesa e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo, forçando o sangue para longe das suas bochechas.

"Ele é um irmão tão querido," Alice disse com um sorriso, obviamente não tendo ouvido o que ele tinha dito a Hermione. "Tão educado. Não é nada como o meu irmão mais velho." A rapariga fez uma careta. "Ele não fala muito e nunca quer falar comigo. Mas Sirius quer sempre falar contigo."

Hermione tentou não fazer uma careta. _Sim, ele quer sempre falar comigo_, ela pensou, _mas ele também quer outras coisas_.

...~oOo~...

"Okay, Sirius," Hermione disse enquanto caminhava no túnel secreto escondido pela estátua da bruxa corcunda. "É bom que isto seja muito importante."

O rapaz alto estava encostado à parede do túnel sujo e bolorento. O seu sorriso, contudo, iluminava o local. Era o tipo de sorriso que levava uma rapariga a cair de joelhos à sua frente, e que demonstrava que ele tinha milhões de truques na manga.

_Sensualidade pura, deveras_, Hermione pensou sombriamente.

"Na verdade é," Sirius disse devagar, ainda sorrindo, "muito importante. O momento mais importante que alguma vez acontecerá na tua vida." Ele desencostou-se da parede e dirigiu-se a ela.

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin," Hermione suspirou, olhando para cima e para baixo. "Há alguma armadilha aqui? Ou um balde de lesmas? Não tenho tempo para as tuas partidas estúpidas, Sirius."

"Não te chamei aqui para te pregar uma partida, amor," ele disse latindo de riso. "Quero falar contigo."

"Bem, então despacha-te," ela disse rapidamente, cruzando os braços. "Tenho que levar os apontamentos a Remus."

"Remus pode esperar," Sirius sussurou, a sua voz como seda, pegando numa das suas mãos e afagando-a com o polegar.

"Na verdade," Hermione corrigiu-o, retirando a mão da dele, "ele _não pode _esperar. Ele vai estar muito ocupado hoje à noite, caso te tenhas esquecido. Tu e James parecem esquecer-se sempre." Estava a tornar-se mais óbvio que este encontro servia puramente para Sirius tentar beijá-la outra vez. Ela tinha mais do que fazer. Ela reposicionou a alça da mochila de escola no ombro e voltou-se, para se ir embora.

Sirius pigarreou alto.

Hermione voltou-se para ver o que ele queria e encontrou-o com um joelho no chão e uma pequena caixa de veludo na mão. O seu coração parou durante quase meio minuto.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, LEVANTA-TE DESSE CHÃO NESTE MOMENTO," Hermione berrou. Tinha sido uma reação instintiva, de pânico.

Sirius levantou-se prontamente, parecendo tão calmo como sempre. "Hermione, dás-me a honra de te tornares minha -"

"NÃO," ela gritou, cortando o seu pedido de casamento. "DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO. ESTÁS LOUCO? BATESTE COM A CABEÇA? PRECISO DE TE LEVAR À ENFERMARIA? PORQUE MESMO PARA TI, SIRIUS, ISTO É IDIOTA."

"Okay, preciso que respires fundo, querida -"

"NÃO ME CHAMES 'QUERIDA'! TU... TU... UGH! VOU EMBORA AGORA ANTES QUE ME PEÇAS PARA TER OS TEUS FILHOS."

"Meu Deus, 'Mione, acabamos de fazer dezasseis anos. Não te pediria para teres os meus filhos durante pelo menos mais três anos."

"ISSO NÃO AJUDA, SIRIUS!"

Hermione estava furiosa. Ela sentia a cara quente, desde a raíz do cabelo até ao pescoço. Ela mal conseguia respirar. As paredes do túnel pareciam mais próximas. Isto era um desastre. Sirius tinha que estar louco.

Tremendo, Hermione gemeu, tentando não gritar mais, "Vou embora agora."

"Hermione, deixa-me explicar!" ele chamou-a. "O nosso pai... ele está a obrigar-me a fazer isto!"

Hermione parou de andar. "O nosso pai...? Orion Black está a obrigar-te a pedir-me em casamento?" Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. "Isso não é mais uma coisa que Walburga faria?"

Sirius riu e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Normalmente, sim, mas... sabes, eu sempre achei mutio estranho que os meus pais te tivessem aceitado tão depressa. Não fazia sentido nenhum. No início, a possibilidade de nós casarmos era apenas algo que a minha mãe dizia sobre todas as raparigas pureblood que conhecíamos. Mas... acho que era o plano deles este tempo todo. Garantir-me uma noiva pureblood para evitar estragar a linhagem. Por isso, sim, o nosso pai disse-me para pôr este anel no teu dedo pelo Natal. E é isso que tenciono fazer."

Sirius endireitou as costas, segurando o queixo bem alto. Era a posição de um homem determinado, não apenas de um rapaz teimoso. "Hermione Walburga Black, queres casar comigo?"

"Não."

Os ombros dele descairam e ele tinha um ar aborrecido. O homem orgulhoso desaparecera, e em seu lugar estava uma criança impaciente. "Por favor?"

"Absolutamente não."

"Posso pelo menos saber porquê?" ele pediu.

"Sirius," ela disse, "isto não é uma coisa que tu farias. Se o nosso pai te dissesse para me pedires em casamento, tu dir-lhe-ias para ir passear e divertirias-te com a raiva dele. Não farias isto. O que me faz pensar que ou és outra pessoa sob a influência de Polyjuice ou... bem... estás mesmo louco."

Sirius suspirou. "Eu não me importaria se fosse apenas a minha herança ou o meu lugar na família que estivesse em causa," ele explicou, "mas essas são as coisas que a minha mãe ameaça. Quando o meu pai quer algo, aprendi que é melhor não fazer perguntas e fazer o que ele diz, porque ele _fará_ com que isso aconteça se tu não fizeres. E castigar-te-á se tiver que levantar um dedo para o fazer."

"Fazes com que o nosso pai pareça um chefe da máfia," Hermione disse.

"Os chefes da máfia são pequenos gatinhos inofensivos comparados com Orion Black," Sirius disse seriamente. "Por isso, se não estiveres a usar este anel pelo Natal... bem, estou lixado."

Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ela não queria que Sirius fosse castigado, mas também não queria casar-se com ele. Era um dilema complicado.

Ela não ia, de maneira nenhuma, casar-se com ele. Não ia acontecer.

Finalmente uma ideia apareceu na sua mente e era tão óbvio que perguntou-se porque ainda não tinha pensado nisso. "Sirius," ela disse com a epifania. "Dá-me o anel."

"Isto quer dizer que aceitas?" ele perguntou excitado.  
"Não, seu idiota."

O seu sorriso esvaziou-se como um balão.

Hermione tirou a pequena caixa da sua mão e pôs o anel. "Vamos fazer de conta que estamos noivos. Mas o que os nossos pais não sabem é que nunca haverá um casamento."

Porque ninguém sabia também, que Sirius Black seria deserdado e retirado da árvore genealógica da família no Verão seguinte.

Sirius estava convencido de que isto não funcionaria, mas isso era porque ele não fazia ideia do que aconteceria daí a meros meses. Hermione lançou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizante e saiu do túnel.

Talvez ser do futuro tivesse as suas vantagens, afinal de contas.

...~oOo~...

Eles estavam todos na Shrieking Shack. A lua ainda não estava totalmente cheia, mas todos eles esperavam em silêncio. Os olhos de Remus estavam brilhantes e conscientes de tudo e ele estava extremamente ansioso, andando de um lado para o outro num dos cantos. Ali estava tudo poeirento e sujo, e James estava sentado no sofá que tinha um rasgão no estofo proveniente da última transformação de Remus.

Ainda tinham uma hora antes de Remus ficar peludo. Mas ainda assim, permaneciam calados. Hermione estava encostada a uma parede com Sirius perto dela.

Remus reparou no quão pensativa Hermione estava e queria confortá-la... e acariciá-la... e mordiscá-la e correr atrás dela e enroscar-se nela. A sua mente processava todas estas necessidades ao mesmo tempo, cada uma delas tornando-se um impulso incontrolável, à medida que outras surgiam. Estava a ficar tonto por o Lobo dentro dele estar a tentar tomar controlo.

E então, viu uma coisa brilhante no seu dedo. Era uma banda prateada ornamentada com pedras negras à volta de um reluzente diamante que mudava de cor quando ela se mexia.

"O que é isso?" Remus perguntou com uma voz reservada. Os seus olhos estavam presos à mão de Hermione e não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Toda a gente seguiu o seu olhar.

"Wow, amigo," James disse, os seus olhos saltando por detrás dos óculos.

"Não é o que vocês estão a pensar..." Hermione começou.

Remus estava do outro lado da divisão num instante. Hermione saltou de surpresa quando ele parou abruptamente mesmo à sua frente. Sem as suas maneiras cavalheirescas, Remus pegou na sua mão com força e examinou o seu dedo de perto. Ele lançou um olhar penetrante ao anel, e depois a Sirius.

"Estás a brincar?" Remus perguntou friamente.

Hermione abriu a boca para intervir, mas Sirius pôs uma mão no ar para lhe cortar a palavra. Sirius tinha sentido a mudança repentina no humor de Remus e não tinha gostado.

"E se não estiver, amigo?" Sirius perguntou, a sua voz tão grave que mais parecia que estava a rosnar. Os seus ombros estavam rígidos e a hostilidade era palpável e punha o ar mais denso.

"Então diria que és um idiota," Remus sibilou, afastando-se de Hermione e aproximando-se do seu irmão... noivo... o que quer que fosse.

"Porquê?" Sirius exigiu. "Porque é que sou idiota por ter pedido uma jovem e adorável rapariga para ser minha esposa?"

Um barulho profundo vibrou no peito de Remus. Ele não tinha gostado de ouvir essa palavra de Sirius referente a Hermione... 'esposa'. "Porque ela é boa demais para ti," Remus disse.

Sirius e Remus estavam agora cara a cara, os seus narizes a meros centímetros um do outro. Eram quase da mesma altura - talvez Sirius fosse um ou dois centímetros mais alto - e estavam com um ar absolutamente passado.

James e Hermione trocaram olhares através da divisão. Isto era complicado. Eles tinham que intervir, mas não sabiam como. Estando apenas a uma hora da sua transformação, Remus poderia facilmente subjugá-los aos dois e a Sirius.

O que levava à questão de porque é que Sirius estava a espicaçar Remus em primeiro lugar, quando não havia qualquer hipótese possível de vitória para ele.

"Então quem dirias que _é_ bom o suficiente para Whiskers, amigo?" Sirius desafiou sarcástico. "Tu próprio, talvez?"

"Sirius, pára," James aconselhou do outro lado da divisão.

O peito de Remus subia e descia rapidamente. Contudo, ele não disse nada.

"Sabes," Sirius disse com um tom melodicamente irónico, "Eu vejo tudo. A maneira como tu olhas para ela quando achas que ninguém o vê, como te chegas para ela cada vez mais perto durante o jantar."

"Sirius, _pára_," Hermione cortou-o.

"É uma pena, Moony," Sirius sussurrou, a sua voz como seda, mas fria e furiosa. "Se tivesses sido homem o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa antes de mim... Mas talvez... talvez sejas mais animal do que homem de qualquer maneira."

E Remus explodiu.

Remus embateu com Sirius contra a parede num borrão de movimentos e eles começaram a agarrar-se a atirar-se um ao outro até cairem no chão, formando uma grande massa que soltava rosnidos e insultos. Pelo que era visível... Remus estava a ganhar.

"Párem com isso, os dois!" Hermione gritou, mas eles não lhe prestaram atenção.

James estava de pé em frente a Hermione, tentando bloqueá-los para que eles não a magoassem enquanto de magoavam um ao outro naquele espaço pequeno. Eles tinham já partido uma cadeira e um candeeiro.

Sirius caiu para cima da velha mesa de café, partindo-a a meio. Ele não tinha desistido ainda, porque puxou Remus consigo e rolou por cima dele, para lhe acertar na cara. Remus rapidamente deu um pontapé na barriga de Sirius, empurrando-o para trás.

"Porque eles não podem lutar com varinhas, não sei," James rosnou e em menos de um segundo era um grande veado.

Progs ocupava quase a sala inteira com o seu enorme corpo. Ele aproximou-se dos rapazes e estes pararam imediatamente, afastando-se das suas pontas afiadas. Afinal, aqueles chifres não eram brinquedos.

"Vocês os dois deviam ter vergonha!" Hermione guinchou assim que o enorme veado neutralizou a luta. "Lutar como crianças... E Sirius, estou mais envergonhada de _ti_."

"_O quê?_" Sirius bramiu, o seu lábio cortado abrindo ainda mais. "Porquê de mim?"

"Tu provocaste-o!" Hermione gritou. "Provocaste-o deliberadamente, sabendo o que ele iria fazer! E por absolutamente nada!"

Remus rosnou, "Eu não lhe chamaria nada -"

"_Nós não estamos mesmo noivos_!" Hermione gritou. "_Se Sirius não fosse tão idiota, eu poderia ter explicado isto_!"

Toda a gente parou nesse momento. James voltou à sua forma humana e coçou a cabeça. "Tenho que admitir, estou bastante confuso," ele disse.

"Sirius e eu estamos a fingir estar noivos para que o nosso pai não o mate," Hermione disse tudo de uma vez.

"Então... não te vais casar?" Remus clarificou, parecendo perplexo.

"Não, claro que não," Hermione disse com um grande suspiro de alívio. "Pensei que isso era óbvio."

Remus atirou-se outra vez a Sirius, mas desta vez James interceptou-o, segurando-o.

"És um idiota, Black!" Remus rosnou, tentando libertar-se das mãos de James.

Hermione aproximou-se para segurar em Sirius, o que era bem mais fácil do que a força sobrenatural que James estava a combater com Remus.

"Toma lá, Lupin!" Sirius latiu de volta.

"Tu cala-te," Hermione sibilou com veneno na voz.

"Tu afasta-te de mim de hoje em diante, '_amigo_'!" Remus gritou enquanto James o arrastava para o quarto ao lado.

"Não tem problema, _velho companheiro_!" Sirius respondeu. A porta fechou-se atrás de Remus e James.

E nesse momento, Hermione deu com a mão na cara o irmão com quanta força tinha. O sangue escorreu mais rapidamente dos seus lábios e preencheu-lhe os dentes. "Isto," ela disse com a garganta seca, as suas palavras tremiam, "é _culpa tua_." Lágrimas de raiva alagavam-lhe os olhos e a sua garganta apertava cada vez mais.

"Hermione -"

"_Cala a tua boca estúpida_," ela ordenou cortante, as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela cara. As suas palavras cortaram-no com a precisão de uma lâmina afiada. "Podes ser meu irmão, e eu sempre te amei como tal... mas neste momento... _odeio-te_."

...~oOo~...  
**Nota da autora:** POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!

Desafio: 1. Como acham que vai correr a lua cheia depois desta viragem de acontecimentos? 2. Como acham que Hermione vai tratar Sirius agora? 3. Gostaram da luta? hehe 4. Passagem favorita? 5. (Mais uma vez) Team Remus ou Team Sirius?


End file.
